Deadly Sins-Greed
by TWISTEDART
Summary: This is the second installment of Heath's life as he faces the deadly sins after his mother and Hannah were brutally murdered.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Deadly Sins-Greed**

 **Summary: This is the second in the series Deadly Sins. Greed isn't about the men, who killed his mama and Hannah. It is about the people in his life and how greed has them react to Heath's journey.**

The small rose bush outside had begun to wither in the hot sun. The older woman watched from the window as her dearest friend, Rachel, placed a wilted rose on each grave. The aging woman was dying. It was obvious to the older woman, who stared out the window at her.

"No use trying, Betty." The older woman stated to herself as she contemplated inviting her friend in for a visit. Rachel didn't dare enter the green house.

Betty Garland had been given the house by the boy, whose family had died there. The same boy had supposedly killed her husband. Betty had heard enough of Rachel Caulfield's insane utterings to know that wasn't the case. Poor soul seemed to come and go more and more lately. However, she was Betty's dearest friend now. Betty wouldn't reveal her knowledge to a soul of the truth. No use getting Rachel's boy, Cotton, in trouble with the law. Heath was bound for a hangman's noose already.

Betty stepped out to the porch to stare at the once hotel now boarding house. The town had died off as far as mining. Leah and Hannah's Boarding House had brought new life to the town of Strawberry. Now there was a family atmosphere as the saloon was closed and the brothel along with it. The boarding house was known for the great cooking and clean rooms. Cowboys enjoyed the stop from long cattle drives that went to bordering towns. The men were willing to make the extra miles to stay at a place like Leah's and Hannah's Boarding House. They simply called the place L&H House.

The general store kept in business as well thanks to the L&H house. Thus, the livery was opened back up with a new owner as well. It wasn't much of a town but it was better than before. A new pastor had moved his small family there as well. The old church was being repainted and remodeled. The preacher said he had faith the town was going to build and he'd be ready.

Betty spotted Johnna stepping out into the sun. The girl sure was a rare beauty. Betty knew a lot of men came for the cooking by the girl. Betty also knew that many of the men liked to stare after the dark featured girl. Johnna paid them no mind as the girl's heart only belonged to the blond named Heath.

"Rachel, let's get over to Johnna. She has our breakfast ready." Betty stepped down from the porch and called after her friend.

Rachel nodded as she finished saying a good morning to her two departed friends. She asked softly of Betty. "Reckon, our boys may head this way?"

"For Nora's and Ward's sake, I hope not. For ours, I hope so." Betty answered honestly.

"Ward is mighty nervous about what he did." Rachel stated as she and Betty stepped up to the boardwalk in from of the L&H house.

"He should be. Ward let greed get the best of him." Johnna stated haughtily as she opened the door for her older friends. "If it wasn't for…" Johnna halted her words knowing the time wasn't for the dwelling on things. "I'd kill him myself but I reckon Heath will take care of that."

"And what good will Heath killing Ward do?" Betty snapped back at Johnna. "My Nora is with child, Johnna. Ward wanted to start her a good life."

"With the money on Heath's head?" Johnna shook her head. "Besides, that hair brained son in law of yours squandered the money on one of his schemes. Nora would be better raising her child here with us."

"That's not true. No single woman has a good chance raising a child alone." Betty disagreed. That was the main reason she never left Fred, the father of her two children. He was an awful man but the thought of raising children in this place alone was not heard of. She had saw the life Leah had lived. Although Betty was married when she had her children, divorcing a man was scorned upon almost as bad. "But they do love each other. Besides, Nora had no idea where Ward got the money until Hank and Cotton showed up to tell it. Have you seen Heath?"

Johnna glanced up as she watched her friends settle around the small table she had made up for their morning breakfast. "I saw Heath a couple weeks ago. He didn't talk much about it. Don't worry none about me telling where Nora and Ward are holed up. Heath never asked. I never mentioned. But you know as well as I do that Heath will find Ward when he is good and ready. He only sent for me because he is hiding for a while. He knows an Indian friend from the war. He plans and staying there with Hank and Cotton until the manhunt for him cools down some."

"Will Heath let them visit their mommas first?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Heath don't control them, Aunt Rachel. He told them to go on home without him. But you know Hank and Cotton both are loyal to Heath unlike Ward." Johnna's voice tinged with anger before she continued. "Heath may be the least of Ward's worry. Hank was biting at the bit. He'd kill Ward with his bare hands if he much as lays an eye on him."

Betty slathered her biscuit with Raspberry jam. Johnna had found Leah's recipe among Rachel's things. Rachel had written it down for Leah. Heath's mother had hoped to pass the recipe down to Heath's daughter someday. Betty reckoned that wish of Leah's may come true yet.

Betty glanced over at Johnna, who was absent mindedly rubbing her stomach. It was obvious to Betty the ex-saloon girl thought Heath had planted his seed in her. She had heard tell that the young sixteen year old cowboy was conscious about such a thing. But when a man is on the run, he may forget his own code in the heat of a passionate encounter. The girl was more like Leah than Heath knew. And Heath may had done what his own father had as far as planting a seed in a female, who wasn't married.

"Sure would like to see Cotton." Rachel hummed as she rocked back and forth. "My boy Cotton is a fine boy. Heath will take care of him when I can't. Won't he, Miss Leah?"

Johnna and Betty had given up trying to explain to Rachel that Johnna was not Leah. Although Rachel visited the graves of her dear friends every day, she still was lost to the fact that Johnna wasn't Leah. Strangely, Johnna looked nothing like Heath's mother. That didn't stop Rachel's confusion. Betty had known Leah years ago before Fred had became the mean drunk he became. She could see why Rachel was confused by Johnna. The girl was as kind and beautiful as Leah Thomson was.

"Yes. Heath will watch after Cotton." Johnna stood to clear the dishes from the table. She swayed slightly due to dizziness.

"Will you be able to get a hold of Heath if need be?" Betty asked. "He will be a might angry if you don't tell him."

"Tell him what?" Johnna's eyes cut into Betty as she spoke.

"Don't give me that look, girl. I've been beat by that mean drunk same as you before he was killed. No girl can scare me after living with Fred Garland. Besides, I ain't blind to the facts." Betty stood up to help Johnna clear away the dishes from the table.

"Don't know if they are facts." Johnna answered softly as she stared at Betty. "Just facts that he wasn't so careful last time. Not enough time has passed since I saw him to know yet. Besides, I'll tell him when I know for sure."

Betty could tell the girl was excited to be carrying Heath's baby. Poor child had no clue what she'd be in for if she was. Of course, Heath would marry her in a heartbeat to not let his child live the same life as he had. If the boy lived long enough to marry the girl.

Rachel was back to humming the same hymn as she began setting up the tables in case the place had a breakfast crowd. There would be the usual patrons such as the preacher and his three children and wife. Libby and her father had moved in one of the rooms at the boarding house. Libby would sing for the room and meals when the place was crowded. Rumor was they planned on moving on soon. Mr. Taylor now owned the only general store. He had bought the general store from the his old friend a few weeks ago. There was also the new livery owner. He was a man around the age of thirty. He had been widowed about two years ago. The man was never blessed with children. He was a handsome man, who had set his attentions on Johnna. He didn't seem to care the girl was of mixed race. He was kind and he didn't understand why Johnna never gave him any attention.

"Boaz Frazier is coming." Betty stated as she looked out the large window to the front of the L&H house. She watched to see if Johnna had any interest piqued at the name of the livery owner. The girl never even acknowledged Betty's words only to comment she'd get the food ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadly Sins-Greed Chapter Two

The cold air caused a burn to settle over the three travelers. They had got caught in a rainstorm before traveling towards higher ground. Their clothes were damp in places as well as hard due to the freezing of the wet material. Hank was aching but he'd follow Heath wherever he went. Cotton would never leave Heath's side.

Heath whistled out a bird call as he halted Charger. Hank looked at Cotton, who was fiddling with the ice stuck in his Modoc's mane. The boy trusted Heath unconditionally. Hank trusted Heath but he still questioned some of his actions. Like stopping in the middle of nowhere to whistle like a bird.

Hank's doubts abated when a group of three male Indians stepped from their hidden places. Hank wanted to grab for his gun but seeing the smiles on their faces had him keep calm.

"You come for a visit, my friend?" The youngest of the three asked as he stepped up towards Heath.

"I reckon if you don't mind taking us in for a few weeks, I'd appreciate it." Heath slid off Charger offering his hand to the young Indian.

"You can stay with us as long as need be." The oldest of the three spoke before the younger had a chance. "You saved Charlie's life. It is a debt we can never repay. Come. Bring your friends so you can warm by our fire."

It wasn't long before the three comrades were in dry clothing and settled around a large fireplace. Their horses had been well fed and bedded down in a dry area next to a makeshift barn. Hank was impressed with the large cabin hidden in the hills. He expected something else when he had met the Indians.

"Don't be so obvious, Hank." Heath grinned slightly. "You were expecting tepees. The Whitehorse's built a cabin years ago in these mountains. They didn't do as the government wanted and head to the reservations. It's well hidden. There are other homes in the mountain as well. All are part of Charlie's friends and family."

"How did you know about this place?" Cotton asked as he slid over closer to Heath. The boy was getting sleepy and felt secure with Heath near.

"Came here to heal up after the war. Charlie and I were in the war together." Heath answered nonchalantly as he allowed the boy to lean on his shoulder.

"Was he in Carterson too?" Hank asked innocently.

"No." Charlie had been listening to the conversation. "I was spared that due to Heath hiding me. I was wounded and he hid me under some brush. They captured him because he led them away from me. For that, I will forever be indebted."

"Ya'll took care of me when I was healing up. Not to mention the ambush you kept our whole unit from months earlier. Ya owe me nothing." Heath nodded a thank you to the young Indian girl, who was handing out bowls of stew to them all.

She giggled before scurrying away to gather more food. Heath noticed the mother of the girl staring at him. The mother wore a frown.

"Best stay away from Dove, Heath." Charlie warned. "She finds you interesting. She's never seen yellow hair before."

"Cotton has white hair." Heath said as he took a big bite of stew.

"Yeah but he isn't to her liking." Charlie laughed. "My cousin is betrothed to another. She will be moving out in a month or two once their marriage takes place."

Hank noted the many children running around playing while the woman busied themselves cooking and taking care of the children. He studied the three Indian males but the dynamics were confusing him. The third Indian male shook the oldest man's hand before leaving out the front of the cabin.

"These are all my cousins. My uncle is the elder man you met. He has three wives, who bore him these children. Steven is the other male. He lives in a cabin about a half mile away with one of my uncle's daughters. Dove is to be his second wife. My own parents died when I was three. My uncle has raised me as his own. I will be taking one of his daughters as my wife perhaps." Charlie stated as he took a sip of the hot broth placed before him.

The Whitehorse family had decided to take on names that best suited the white man. They had left their tribe. They were not among white nor among Indian. They were in the middle is what Jeremy Whitehorse had said.

"You have a mighty fine family, Jeremy." Heath spoke to the large Indian as he sat down.

"Would you like a wife of my daughters?" Jeremy asked as he pulled off a piece of bread from the center of small table.

"Mighty kind of ya. But I have a female to make a wife." Heath answered with sincerity.

"Well, you can have more than one wife." Jeremy laughed heartily. "You white men don't enjoy the female enough if you only want one."

"Maybe. However, I have some men I'm hunting down. I need to finish that task before settling down anywhere." Heath nodded towards Hank. "Maybe the big guy here wants to marry."

Hank spit out his drink as he sputtered. "Mee..I..ummm."

Jeremy, Charlie, and Heath chuckled at Hank's reaction. Jeremy straightened as he tried to hide his smirk. "I shall pass on this big male. I want my grandchildren to have good looks."

The whole group laughed as Hank turned a bright shade of red when one of the daughters of Jeremy stated she found Hank with good looks.

BBBBBBBB

In Stockton, Jarrod Barkley was packing his bags. Victoria stood watching her eldest readying to leave to go to Strawberry.

"Do you really think this young man is worthy of all this trouble, Jarrod?" Victoria picked up a shirt to help Jarrod fold.

"Mother, I'm not sure why but I'm drawn to him. To me, Heath Thomson doesn't seem like a cold blooded killer." Jarrod slipped the folded shirt into his saddle bag.

"Yet, he is." Victoria warned him. "Jarrod, you know not to judge a book by its cover. Nick informed us that the boy was young and innocent looking. It doesn't make it so."

Jarrod leaned over to place a kiss on Victoria's forehead. "Mother, my gut tells me there is more to his story."

Placing her hands against Jarrod's chest, Victoria nodded. "Please, don't get too involved where you come out disappointed. There may not be a way to save him."

"I understand. The posse has given up his trail long ago. The kid is good at hiding. I'll give the boy that. The law thinks it has to do with his training in the war. He was trained to hide from the enemy and kill without being caught." Jarrod stated not realizing he was given credence to Heath being a killer.

Victoria never said another word as she continued to help Jarrod pack. It saddened her that this young killer had charmed both her sons. She couldn't help but think there was more to the story as well if this young man had endeared himself to Nick and Jarrod. She wondered what kind of man this boy would have been if life hadn't dealt him harsh reality.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly. Silas has made a good meal so you don't have to stop until you get to the next town." Victoria patted Jarrod's chest one more time before heading out of the room.

Around the breakfast table, the conversation about Heath Thomson began. Nick was the first to speak.

"I'm telling you, Jarrod. That kid is sharp witted. The people in Strawberry didn't have much to say but the ones that liked the boy were ready to pounce on me and Sheriff Madden for him. That included the widow and daughter of the man he was supposed to have killed. Never seen the likes of that before. Did I mention that of the two that broke him out, one may have been Hank Garland?"

"Yes. You did. But as Fred mentioned, even if we think it both men had their faces covered and hats on their heads. A good lawyer could claim they can not be positively identified." Jarrod took a couple of biscuits from the platter offered him.

"I know that. My point was that the man killed was named Garland. I heard tell that the man's own son has taken up with the Thomson kid. It all don't make much sense to me that this boy is a hated killer." Nick added a few biscuits to his plate as he spoke.

"Jarrod, didn't you say that when you interviewed the warden of the prison, in which Heath escaped, that he acted rather fond of the boy?" Victoria added. She noticed Tom hadn't added to the conversation. That wasn't unusual. Sometimes, Tom was quiet and let his family talk around him.

"He never said it but I did get the distinct feeling that the warden actually was very fond of Heath Thomson. He seemed to admire him in a strange way." Jarrod took a bite of his biscuit after he stated the fact of the warden's like of Heath.

"I want to head to Strawberry with you. I know some of the folk there you need to talk to." Nick stabbed his fork into the large steak set before him.

"No." Tom's head jerked up as he spoke with authority. He didn't know why he forbid Nick from going but the town of Strawberry had too many ghosts to visit. He knew Jarrod would ask only about this boy, Heath Thomson. However, Nick could start wondering around into the past. He would want to know of his father's time there out of mild curiosity.

"Tom, perhaps you can explain why you are forbidding Nick from going." Victoria tapped her napkin around her mouth before placing it back in her lap.

"I'm not forbidding him." Tom relaxed as he took a calming breath. "I need him here is all. I didn't mean it to come out so strongly. I think Jarrod is putting effort into a useless endeavor. However, I understand that he is passionate about justice for this young man. The justice may not be as he sees it though."

Jarrod acknowledged his father's words. "I know that, father. But I must try."

"I said I understand. I am proud of you for it too. However, Nick, you aren't a lawyer. You're not a lawman either. You spent enough time chasing that kid down. The ranch is your place. If Fred asks for you again, I don't see why you'd want to go but that would be up to you. However, following Jarrod to the town of Strawberry is fruitless for you. You've been away from the ranch enough in pursuit of this killer."

All knew when Tom got an idea in his head, there was no using arguing. Therefore, Nick shrugged it off. This wasn't worth fighting over. The boy was long gone from these parts. Jarrod would inform him of any new information he found once he returned. Besides, the ranchhands had retrieved the new mares yesterday from the train station. He wanted to check them out personally before he chose the mare to breed with his own horse.

Audra found the whole affair boring now that the boy wasn't around these parts. Before, Stockton and surrounding towns were on alert for the killer and his gang. She had heard around ten bloodthirsty men followed Heath Thomson now. They were called the Bastards. She didn't know why Margaret Channing told her that. It was whispered due to graphic nature of the name. Then the gossip was interesting. Now it was old news. The new gossip was the Wheeler family. Carl Wheeler was a little younger than Nick. He was to be married to Winnie Parker. Audra smiled coyly at the fact that Carl Wheeler almost ran into a pole when he saw Audra in her more adult attire. The fourteen year old was growing up and Carl had noticed. She wondered if he would marry Winnie after all. She had heard he broke the engagement off. Thus, the new gossip was much more interesting than talking of the Thomson killer and his gang.

"Audra, is there a reason you are playing around with your food?" Victoria had noticed her daughter's far away look. Audra was starting to notice boys. Victoria knew that would be far more tasking than her sons had been.

"No, Mother." Audra jerked her head up before placing a large bite of eggs in her mouth. She mumbled as she chewed. "It is fine."

Victoria shook her head but didn't chastise her daughter for being unlady like. Perhaps, she would have her little girl awhile longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadly Sins-Greed**

 **Chapter Three**

Ward Whitcomb placed some firewood inside the fireplace before standing up to go stare out the window. He braced each hand on the side of the window pane.

Nora watched her husband. She knew he was nervous about Heath Thomson. It had been over a month since the boy had escaped the county jail in Stockton. He knew Heath would be hunting him due to the fact of Ward's betrayal.

"Don't matter where we go. Heath will find me." Ward sighed as he looked over his shoulder to stare at his wife. "I'm sorry, Nora. I thought I could have us a good life."

"I don't need money, Ward. Don't you see that all I need is you." Nora placed some dough on the rough looking table before covering it with a cloth. "Good thing your daddy had this old hunting cabin."

"It isn't good enough for you." Ward sighed as he continued to watch his wife set the table for a late lunch.

"Sure it is. Besides, you can fix it up with the money the new job will pay." Nora said with a hopeful voice.

"About the job, I'm not sure it will be safe taking a job in town. Heath could find me easier." Ward sat down and stuffed a napkin in the collar of his shirt.

"Ward, Heath will find you no matter what. We got a baby on the way. You wasted the reward money. Now you got to work. That's all there is to it." Nora didn't want to argue. Ward could be lazy but mainly he was into get rich schemes that left them broke.

"Fine. I guess you're right. At least it isn't Strawberry." Ward closed his eyes as he thought of working in that old warehouse at the docks.

He hadn't expected Heath to escape so soon. He had hoped to make enough money to head East before the boy did. He never wanted Heath to hang. He only wanted the money awarded for Heath's capture. If it wasn't him, someone else would have got it. Too bad, he doubted Heath would see it that way.

Nora reached over to clasp Ward's hand. "Heath may not even try to find us. He has a lot of hunting to do for those men still. Maybe that's first on his agenda."

"Yeah. Maybe." Ward smiled weakly at his wife.

He loved Nora but settling down with meager means wasn't Ward's style. His own father had got rich in investing. Problem was his father's partner had swindled him out of the money. Ward's dad died at a young age due to worry of the stolen money. His mother had moved back East when Ward's father lost the money. Ward's father refused to let her take Ward with him. Ward had grown up with money until he hit the age of fourteen. He wasn't about to not taste of the good life again.

BBBBBBBB

Back in Strawberry, Jarrod had handed his horse over to the livery owner. The livery owner was about Jarrod's age maybe a little older. He was of pale complexion and reddish hair with a build similar to Jarrod's. He seemed like a genuinely nice man.

"Fine horse." Boaz stated as he began to loosen the saddle on Jarrod's mount. "Good stock."

"Thanks. My brother and father are the ones that can take credit for that." Jarrod ran his hand along the horse's neck. "I can see I'm leaving him in good hands as well, Mr. Frazier."

"Call me, Boaz." Boaz stated. "Mr. Barkley, I'll take good care of your horse. I guarantee it."

"Well, I know I'll be here for at least two days." Jarrod took his saddle bag and threw it over his shoulder. "And you call me Jarrod, Boaz."

"Deal. You'll find the best food and boarding house around at Leah's and Hannah's Boarding House. Most folk just call it the place L&H house but you'll find the women inside insist on the whole name." Boaz chuckled as he took Jarrod's saddle to lay over a wooden bench.

"I'll remember that, Boaz." Jarrod stopped to ask. "You wouldn't happen to know Heath Thomson?"

"No. But I've heard of him. I moved here after all that took place. Warning, if you're a reporter trying to get a story, most folks that were here won't say a word against the boy. As a matter of fact, the subject of Heath Thomson is off topic for the women at the L&H." Boaz warned in a warm tone.

"I'm not here to write a story or harm him." Jarrod tipped his hat. He knew Boaz wasn't from these parts as he never heard of the name Barkley. "However, I do appreciate the warning."

The atmosphere inside Leah's and Hannah's Boarding House was a comfortable one. Jarrod could tell the men enjoyed the good meals and clean boarding. The company of the elderly women as well was appreciated. The red headed teen girl could sing like a bird. The old man playing the piano wasn't half bad either.

Jarrod could see this place rebuilding the town of Strawberry. He couldn't help but wonder about the girl named Johnna. He remembered reading Heath's letter from her. Perhaps, she had moved on or was in hiding with Heath.

Boaz Frazier nodded to him as he walked into the dining area. The lady, who seemed to stare a hole through Jarrod took Boaz's order. By the looks of the woman, Boaz said something about Jarrod to her. Boaz seemed puzzled when the lady scowled and walked away.

Jarrod's order had been taken by the gray haired lady named, Betty. He took note that she must be Fred Garland's wife. Nick had said that she was also protective of Heath as it seems her son was one of Heath's entourage. Strange considering Heath Thomson was the killer of her husband.

The other older woman continued looking at him suspiciously. She would stare and rattle something under her breath before moving on to clean tables, which were already clean.

A few miners filled the middle of the room talking about finding a vein of gold, which had not been panned out. It seems the gold was barely enough to get by. They may have to move on soon. A man, who all referred to as preacher, sat with his family. His wife was a kind looking lady but nothing of astonishing looks. The preacher was plain as well. His two daughters seemed to be young around eight and six. The oldest child was a boy around the age of thirteen. Jarrod was sure the boy was bored out of his mind in this slowly dying town. However, by the conversation of the preacher, there was hope to rebuild the town into a family town with perhaps farming or some other source. Jarrod knew such hopes rarely came to fruition as the mining took away most natural resources that would allow for growth of farms or ranches.

"What do you want here?" Jarrod's thoughts were interrupted by the woman, who had stared at him. "You're one of those Barkleys. You have Tom's mark. NOT as strong as Heath but you have his mark. Go back to where you came from. It's too late to help Heath now. He needed ya'll when he was young before the war."

Betty and Johnna had not heard Rachel's angry words towards Jarrod. However, Liberty had heard Rachel's rant. She had been taking a break from her act when she had passed by the table. Liberty smiled at Jarrod before nodding towards backstage.

Jarrod caught her whispered. "I'll explain."

Betty could see from her position that Rachel must be in one of her delusional states. She didn't want to lose this wealthy customer. Therefore, she pulled Rachel aside telling her she needed one of the rooms cleaned up for a guest. Rachel quickly headed to do Betty's orders.

"Sorry about that, Mr?" Betty placed a fresh cup of coffee and a piece of cake before Jarrod.

"Barkley. My name is Jarrod Barkley." Jarrod smiled up at the older woman. He hoped to speak to the red headed singer soon. "The meal was wonderful."

"Thank you. The dessert is on the house. Will you be staying with us tonight, Mr. Barkley?" Betty rubbed her hands down her apron.

"Yes. I think perhaps a couple of nights. I have business to attend to and this seems a great place to rest up before I get on with my business." Jarrod placed a few dollars on the table. "For such great service and a great meal."

"Thank you. I can't lay claim to the cooking though. That would be our Johnna. She loves to bake, cook, and stir up a good soup. I'll make sure this goes in the till. We use the till to keep up this place." Betty stuck the money in her apron pocket. "When you're ready for the room, let me know. I'll get you fixed up."

Jarrod nodded as Betty walked away. So the cook, Johnna, was probably Heath's Johnna. He'd definitely want to talk to her after speaking to the red haired singer. He wouldn't follow the young singer back behind stage. He was no fool and he wasn't born yesterday. Some females claimed assault to get a man tricked into marriage. He'd finish off his coffee and cake that was placed before him and wait the red head out.

It didn't take long before the red headed singer sat down across from him. She was fiddling with a letter. The letter seemed scorched on the edge.

"May I help you?" Jarrod asked as he took a sip of the smooth tasting coffee.

"Maybe we can help each other." Libby glanced back at her papa. He nodded for her to go on. She took a breath. "You see, Mr. Barkley, I know you're one of those Stockton Barkleys. I know that means you have plenty of money. I assume you're Tom Barkley's son."

"Yes. I am." Jarrod arched his eyebrow wondering where the girl was going.

"Let me tell you, Mr. Barkley. That Pa and I don't want to seem greedy. But we plan on getting out of this dying town. Singing in this place has been nice and all but Pa says I can be a star. You can understand him wanting more for me. Can't you?" Libby sighed out trying to calm her nerves.

"I can. What does this have to do with me, young lady?" Jarrod steepled his fingers as he placed his hands on the table.

"This letter." Liberty shook the letter slightly to show Jarrod. She was glad Johnna was busy in the kitchen or she would recognize the letter. "I saw Heath and Johnna throwing it away when they were going through his mama's things. Heath planned on burning it. But he can't read and at the time, Johnna couldn't either. They set the pile on fire and left. I pulled it out before it burned. Now, I will say it is worth lots of money. Probably about a thousand dollars."

Jarrod arched his eyebrow slightly. He whistled before adding. "That's a lot of money even for a Barkley, Miss."

Libby glanced back over her shoulder. Her father winked at her so she continued. "I don't think so. But I can keep this and see Tom Barkley. I'm sure he'd pay more than that."

Jarrod leaned back trying to not show his curiosity. "This letter belonged to Heath's mother?"

"Yes, Sir." Libby swallowed nervously. "Do you want it or not?"

"Perhaps if I see the contents I can make the decision if it is worth the money." Jarrod suggested.

Libby bit her lip. "Thing is you ain't gonna want to read this here. I ain't about to let you have it without the money. Now, Betty don't know a thing about it. She and Rachel are as honest as they come but Rachel is losing her mind. Why don't we let Betty hold the money? If you don't give the letter back, I get the money. If you do, you get back the money. I can tell Betty it is a contract for me to work in one of your properties. Do you own a restaurant or something?"

"No. My family doesn't. That is beside the point. Betty won't know that either." Jarrod smiled coyly.

"That's true. I suppose." Libby shook her head in agreement.

Jarrod knew her father had thought this out for a while now. Probably planned on asking Tom for the money in place of this letter. They must have hatched a plan in the back when they found out who Jarrod was. It would be easy to convince Betty that it was a contract. After all, Jarrod had said he was here on business.

"Very well." Jarrod stood up. "Let's get Betty."


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadly Sins-Greed**  
 **Chapter Four**

Jarrod reread the letter a third time. It was definitely his father's handwriting. The letter was worn and not due the burnt envelope. It was obvious the letter was held onto and cherished. Perhaps, Leah Thomson had held it close as she cried out for the man she loved. _His father_. He doubted it was read over and over. Leah Thomson couldn't read. Jarrod figured Rachel Caulfield read the letter to her. Sadly, the letter was all Leah had left at the time of Thomas Barkley.

Jarrod closed his eyes as he breathed out a loud exhale of air. The letter never mentioned a child. It was merely an admission of loving Leah but loving his wife more. The letter was a goodbye to a lover to let her know to move on because he loves his wife and sons.

That was until Heath Thomson. Did this letter mean that Heath was his father's son, his own brother? Or was Jarrod jumping to conclusions? Jarrod folded the letter and placed inside his valise. He would allow the singer to keep the money. There was no way he wanted her to face his father with this. After all, he needed more information before he decided how to react to the letter. The letter stated nothing about a child. Maybe Jarrod was reaching for something that meant nothing.

He realized he needed to be Heath's lawyer and not concentrate on the letter. Strange how easily greed turned two friends against the young blond outlaw. Jarrod thought of how he had liked the boy immediately. His thoughts also went to Nick and the warden. They too seemed to be drawn to the boy. Yet, Thomson's lifelong friends betrayed him for their own want of money.

Jarrod rubbed his temples as he doused his oil lamp. He'd meet the girl, Johnna, tomorrow. He would ask for her specifically. Betty Garland would be none the wiser. Rachel Caulfield knew something. Even her insane ramblings made sense now. If Heath was who Jarrod feared he was.

Awakening the next morning from a restless night's sleep, Jarrod decided after he bathed and dressed he'd go over to the old saloon to check out the murder scene. He had heard from talk the saloon closed shortly after the prostitute and Fred Garland was killed. He hoped due to this that the murder scene wasn't disturbed that much.

As Jarrod hoped, the room was still much the same way as it was the night of the murder. Blood stains remained on the hardwood floor. A broken oil lamp lay discarded on the floor. Jarrod picked up the lamp noticing dried blood and hair on the broken glass. He frowned as he looked at corner, where blood also was on the floor. Then blood was in the middle of the room. It seemed a puddle of blood had dried rather than a small amount. He supposed that could be where Frank Garland was. Jarrod took out his notebook and scratched out the room in a diagram.

"What do you want, Mr. Barkley?" A soft voice startled Jarrod.

He turned to stare at one of the most beautiful females he had ever seen. Her green eyes were large and oval with long dark lashes. Her caramel colored skin and dark ringlets of hair added to her beauty. Jarrod realized he was staring. However, putting a face to the voice in the letter of Heath's was unexpected. He never expected the rare beauty that stood before him.

"You must be Johnna." Jarrod spoke as he smirked lightly. "Heath Thomson has good taste."

Johnna placed her hands on her hips. "I'm the one that has good taste in Heath."

"I see." Jarrod stood up from his kneeling position.

"How do you know who I am?" Johnna asked as she continued to stand in her guarded position.

"I was Mr. Thomson's lawyer." Jarrod chuckled. "For a very short time. I might add."

Johnna couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Heath's own brother being his lawyer. She was sure Heath had fun with that. "He has a way of getting out of jail. He don't care to be closed in."

"True." Jarrod didn't step forward. He knew the girl didn't trust him. However, he noticed her coy smile. This told him that Johnna knew things only she and Heath shared.

"Heath told you about me?" Johnna lowered her hand from her waist only to bring it up to entwine a finger in a curl of hair. Jarrod could tell she wanted to be a subject of Heath's.

"Heath asked me to read your letter to him." Jarrod waited and as he expected. The girl blushed at the thought.

Johnna's blush continued on her cheeks but she tried to remain aloof. "He must've trusted you."

"Heath doesn't give out trust easily from what I saw of him in that short time. However, I do think we had a rapport between us." Jarrod took one step forward but no more.

"You never answered my question, Mr. Barkley. What are you doing here?" Johnna straightened again.

She took a step back towards the door. Jarrod could tell the girl didn't trust men. He thought she probably had good reason.

"Although, Heath escaped. I still want to help him. I think there is more to the story." Jarrod slid his foot back before kneeling again.  
He picked up the broken lamp as he held it. "Who got hit with this? You were here according to the information I have."

Johnna bit her lip. "Ma Red hit Heath in the head with it. She was a mean woman."

"How did you know her?" Jarrod knew that piece of information would be very important once he pieced all things together. He had to quit thinking like a worried man over his family and begin thinking like Heath's lawyer again.

Johnna fiddled with a piece of string on her dress. "She was my ma. Like I said, she was a mean woman."

Jarrod frowned as he glanced at the young girl. He turned towards the corner. "I know that isn't the victim's blood. May I ask whose it is?"

"Victims?" Johnna scoffed. "The only victims in the lives of Ma Red and Fred Garland were anyone else but them." She stared defiantly at Jarrod. "That's my blood. Compliments of Ma Red and Fred Garland."

"They beat you." Jarrod rubbed the back of his neck. "Your own mother beat you while Fred tried to rape you. Heath stopped them."

Johnna closed her eyes and took a deep inhale of air. "Heath would kill for those he cares about. What happened to his mama and Hannah…..that wasn't gonna happen to me. That's all I'm saying about that."

Jarrod stood up as he noticed Johnna turn to leave. "Johnna!"

Johnna turned to stare at him. "What do you want from me, Mr. Barkley? Heath ain't who folks think he is. He'd not kill in cold blood. That's all I got to say."

Jarrod retrieved the letter from his vest pocket. "Do you know what this is?"

"What are you doing with Leah's letter? Heath and I burned it." Johnna's face showed panic. Then she got a look of anger about her. "Libby and her pa are packing up. Saying they had a good offer. She was there that day. How much greed does a person have to have to betray someone as good as Heath?"

"Do you know what it says?" Jarrod kept his composure.

"No. I couldn't read back then. Heath told me what his mama said Rachel told her." Johnna bit her lip to stop the trembling. "Mr. Barkley, I won't say what he told me. He didn't want it told. You read the letter. Make your own assumptions. I won't be helping you figure things out. If you want to know bad enough, you're a smart man."

Jarrod allowed the girl to go. She wouldn't betray Heath's confidence in her. Jarrod glanced around the room. Something wasn't right here. How could a man with a head injury kill two people?

Back at the diner, Jarrod sat enjoying another good meal. He felt his heart beating rapidly when Rachel once again was standing over him.

"Heath is a good boy." Rachel Caulfield stated as she placed a hot cup of coffee before him. "Don't cause him no trouble."

"I don't plan to." Jarrod knew this woman's mind came and went.

He had found out what happened to her and Heath's other family. No jury would blame Heath for hunting down those men. Most people believed in taking our your own vengeance in the West. There wasn't enough law around to have justice for all. Therefore, the men killed in the name of Leah Thomson and Hannah James would be over looked by any jury. However, it was the killing of his uncle that confused Jarrod. Maybe Heath was in a blind fury that day. He would have to figure out what happened to the prostitute and Fred Garland later. One step at a time was what was needed now. Focusing on Heath's case and not the letter was the first step to be taken.

"I know Heath killed his aunt in self defense. There were many witnesses to that. Why did he kill his uncle Matt Simmons?" Jarrod hoped this was one time the older lady was in her right mind.

"Matt kept a gun behind that counter. As Heath says...kill or be killed." Rachel placed a cloth napkin beside the coffee. "I ain't myself a lot, Mr. Barkley. But I know what I know."

"Mrs. Caulfield, are you saying that Heath Thomson killed in self defense?" Jarrod had started to take a sip of his coffee but stop mid way. The words she was saying shocked him.

"What I'm saying is that Leah's boy was raised better than to murder. He's a fine boy. He didn't need no daddy to make him be the man he is. Take that as you want, Mr. Barkley. If you really want to help him, help him. Don't make this your personal agenda to protect your family." Rachel rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "His mama told his daddy he died at birth. Reckon that was best for everybody. Every body but Heath that is."

Before Jarrod could ask more, the older woman walked away humming some gospel hymn as she cleaned tables that were already clean.


	5. Chapter 5

Deadly Sins  
Chapter Five

The dryness of the California air had the men pulling off their layers of clothes. The hills had been frigid but Heath had known colder. He hoped his hunting of the men kept him in the hotter territories. He knew Ward was near the harbor outside of Stockton. He had watched the town of Strawberry from a distance. He knew better than heading there at the moment. Ward wasn't spotted so Heath had found information here and there that made him think Ward was working on the docks. Therefore, that is where Heath and his friends were headed. It was a risky endeavor but one Heath was willing to bet his life on. He didn't want Ward to think he could stab a man in the back and get by with it.

Cotton was excited to see the water lapping at the docks. He had never been near the ocean before. Heath had been traveling in the hills most of the time. Cotton and Hank preferred the warmer weather like the town of Strawberry. Charlie was good either way as his family had traveled until they found their land in the hills. Heath had been to the mountains. He didn't care for the cold weather but knew sometimes tracking a man would lead to such a place. Or hiding would do the same.

"What are we going to do?" Hank had dismounted outside the popular saloon. "Shouldn't we be in hiding?"

"We are. Now don't be stupid and get yourselves shanghaied. I heard tell the one this place is named after does just that. All we want is information on Ward. Which means we want a job." Heath pushed back his cowboy hat. "I guess we will changing our duds for sailor clothes for a while. We can make us some money loading the ships."

"You're awfully scrawny to be hired on, Heath." Hank joked. He was glad this is one time he'd beat Heath out on the job well done.

"They're hire me or my brother won't work for them." Heath winked.

"Who is your brother?" Hank asked as he followed Heath into the saloon known as Barbary Red's.

"You are." Charlie laughed. Then sarcastically, he added. "I can see the family resemblance."

Hank guffawed before shaking his head. "I must take after the good looking side of the family. That scrawny blond ain't so pretty."

Charlie chuckled along with Hank as they sauntered up to the bar. They hoped they weren't feeling a false sense of security. Heath was the only in real danger of the four. There was a huge price on his head now that he had escaped being locked up twice. Dead or alive was the new reward of $1000.00. Heath hadn't killed anymore men. That didn't stop people from embellishing on the facts and making Heath a cold blooded killer.

It wasn't long before the four had settled around an empty table. The four stuck together as they played cards. They were observed by some other saloon patrons.  
As Heath had predicted, Hank was offered a job shortly after entering the bar. Hank glanced up over his hand of cards to answer the man offering the job.

"Reckon I need the work. But I don't work without my brother and my friends along." Hank saw the guy frown so he added while nodding his head towards Heath. "At least not without my brother."

The man glanced over at Heath. "He's too young. Don't need to waste money on a kid."

Heath raised an eyebrow. "Don't be judging me before you give me a chance, Mister. I can work anything you offer as long as I don't have to leave shore."

The man smirked. "Well, your brother has some spunk. I'll give you that. Tell you what. I'll try you both but I don't have no use for no half breed injun and no addle brained boy."

"Fine." Heath leaned forward. He stared the large man ominously in the eyes. "We will work for you but don't be callin' my friends names or I may make you wish you never met me. Got it?"

The man felt a cold chill run down his spine. He had an eerie feeling that the boy was dangerous and he was the leader of the pack of four despite his young age. He nodded his head in agreement before he glanced down to see Heath's hand laying against his pistol in his gun belt.

"Tomorrow meet me at 6 am. No later if you want this job. Pier Seven. Bring your friends. I may can find a use for them." The man stood up and tossed money on the table. "Drinks are on me this time."

"That isn't much of a way to get a job, my friend." Charlie took a sip of his beer. He knew better than to overindulge. Strong drink and he were not friends.

"He ain't the boss anyway. His boss wouldn't show himself in a place like this. He is only given orders to find a strong back." Heath swigged back his own drink before shuffling the cards. "Who wants in?"

"You ain't got no money, Boss." Hank leaned in to whisper.

Heath chuckled as he nodded towards the men looking over at the four of them. "Well, they don't know that."

Before long, Heath had lost his _none money_ to Charlie and Hank. It didn't take long before Hank removed himself from playing cards along with Cotton. A few men took the bait and asked to join in. Before the game was up, Heath had won more than enough money to get decent rooms and meals for them all. What he didn't win, Charlie had. They both had been taught by the same gambler in the war. It was easy pickings.

One man didn't like the idea that the young kid and the half breed took his money. He stood up getting ready to pull his gun. However, Heath was up and had his gun from his belt before the man could blink.

"Don't even try it, Mister." Heath pulled back the hammer on his gun. "I ain't killed a man for a few weeks. I'd like to keep it that way. Now, my friend and I plan on going. We don't want any trouble. But more than that, you don't want me to cause you trouble."

The man placed his gun back in his holster. He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, kid. Get out of here."

Cotton scurried over to gather up Heath's money as well as Charlie's. The four walked out of the saloon as Heath backed out with his gun still drawn. They knew there would be no more plans to visit Barbary Red's. They got the job Heath was after. Hopefully, that would lead to Ward Whitcomb.

It was time for Ward to answer for his greed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deadly Sins-Greed**  
 **Chapter Six**

For three days, Heath and his friends worked on the docks. Barbary Red was known for savory characters. Therefore, the incidents with Heath drawing the gun went unreported. Most of the men,who frequented the bar, would prefer to keep a low profile in that place.

Heath loaded the crates as he glanced around the docks. Hank seemed to relish in the hard labor. Brute strength was something the big guy was good at. Cotton and Charlie had got small jobs counting the crates and taking inventory. They didn't get much money for their work but neither did Hank and Heath. At least, they were all together protecting one another's backs.

Heath straightened as he noticed a man coming out of the warehouse about 100 feet from where he was loading the crates. He did his strange bird whistle calling all of his friends' attention. They all glanced at Heath, who nodded his head towards the man.

Hank nodded with a huge smile on his face. Ward Whitcomb had been located.

Hank jumped from the area he was standing to make his way to Heath. "Do you want me to pop that weasel's head off, Boss?"

"Not yet." Heath picked up a crate and handed it to Hank. "Figure I'll follow him to where he's staying. Thinking I might just waltz in his home and scare the man. I bet ya he'll rethink crossing me."

The three friends would finish out their day at work while Heath followed Ward.

 _ **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**_

Audra was excitedly looking through the new dresses in stock at Freda's, Stockton's dress store. It took some begging but her mother and father finally caved into letting her go to town with Margaret Channing and Margaret's older brother.

Margaret was a couple years older than Audra but they had been friends since Audra began going to school. Her older brother had to load some supplies but he warned them not to leave the store without him coming for them.

"It is taking Mitchell a while to load the supplies. I'm getting hungry." Margaret whined. The girl was much younger than her four older brothers. She was very spoiled and used to getting her way with her aged parents and protective brothers. "Let's go to the cafe for lunch. We'll leave a message here for Mitchell to meet us there."

Audra placed a couple dresses on the counter as she glanced at Margaret. "I'm hungry too. Are you sure Mitchell won't get mad?"

"He'll be mad but he said it would only take fifteen minutes. He's been gone for thirty." Margaret placed her items beside Audra's dresses.

"Put these on Barkley account." Audra stated as she pushed the dresses towards Molly, the girl behind the register.

"This pile goes on the Channing account. Mitchell will be by to pick them up. Can you tell him we are heading to the cafe?" Margaret asked of Molly.

"Yes. Miss Channing." Molly wrote down the information as the girls headed out the door.

The two teen girls chatted excitedly as they headed to the cozy cafe across the boardwalk from Freda's Dress Shop. Mitchell was still loading supplies as he didn't pay attention to the time.

Heath cursed his bad luck when he saw a teen girl being pulled into the back alley behind the local saloon. _What was the young girl doing this close to the docks?_ Ward was too far away to catch up with if Heath stopped to help the girl. Heath knew he had no choice. He'd have to follow Ward another day.

Margaret had tears streaming down her face due to the pain in her ankle caused by one of the men shoving her down against the hard dirt. She had tried to jerk Audra from their arms but they shoved her away. Margaret limped towards the front of the cafe.

She spotted Mitchell heading her way. "Mitchell! Help. Please, Mitchell!"

"Where is Audra?" Mitchell ran towards his sister. He hadn't really worried about the girls. The cafe was a safe place and not far from the dress shop.

"The men came from nowhere. Audra spotted a dog. She followed it wanting to take it home. It looked like it was starving." Margaret rambled on.

Mitchell grabbed his sister by the shoulders. He shook her slightly. "Where is Audra!"

"Three men grabbed her from the alley. One of them shoved me down. Said something about not needing a black hair girl. Blondes were worth more. I tried to grab at her but I was shoved down. I hurt my ankle. I think I hit my head. I don't know how long ago it happened." Margaret sobbed as she blurred her words in the nervous utterance.

"Couldn't have been long. Molly said you left the dress shop about fifteen minutes ago. Let's get the sheriff!" Mitchell grabbed his sister up in his arms and ran for the sheriff's office.

One man was telling the other two what dock to take the screaming girl. The other two were holding on to Audra, who was flailing her arms and screaming. They had covered her mouth earlier as they snuck out of the middle of town. They couldn't believe their luck at seeing the two teen girls in the back alley. The three realized it would be easier to get away with one of them so they chose the blonde girl. Now, they were wishing for the more demure female they had left behind. This girl was a fighter.

"My brothers and father will get you. I'm Audra Barkley. You just wait!" The fourteen year old was too angry to be afraid.

One of the men turned Audra around. He grabbed her by her chin. "Listen to me, princess Barkley. You're gonna keep calm before you get hurt. I may just keep you for my own. A pretty little thing like you."

Audra sniffed as tears formed in her eyes. She knew what the man meant when his hand started to creep up her dress. The other men laughed as the arrogant teen became frightened.

"Maybe we will all have a turn, Zeke." One of the men spit out.

"Maybe none of you will." The voice caused the men to turn just in time for Heath to step out from the shadows.

Heath flicked his wrist causing his knife to sail into the man holding Audra captive. The man closest went to grab for his gun but there was a bullet piercing his chest before he could clear it. The other man looked shocked when the knife had sailed through the air piercing his friend. Before the men could react to being attacked, Heath had grabbed Audra around the waist and pulled her down the alley into a warehouse.

Audra was gulping for air as she tried to think and get her bearings. She looked at the boy who had saved her or was kidnapping her. She wasn't sure. "Please don't hurt me."

"Little girl, I didn't lose my best knife trying to kidnap you." Heath said in a whisper as he let Audra loose. "What are you doing by the docks?"

In her own hushed tone, Audra answered. "I wasn't. I was in town. The men grabbed me." Audra let a few tears stream down her face.

"They wouldn't grab you in the middle of town." Heath stated softly seeing the girl becoming upset. He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.

Audra peered up at him. She smiled lightly. "I guess I went down an alley after a dog. The poor thing looked so hungry."

Heath was taken aback by the beauty of the girl. She was as beautiful as Johnna only in the opposite way as Johnna's features were dark and this girl was pale and blonde. He could see why the men wanted to take her. He'd heard tale that girls were stolen for human trade. He was only glad he stopped this little lady from being taken.

"I'm Audra Barkley. Tom Barkley is my father. He will be looking for me." Audra sniffed out as she bit her lip. Even though she was upset, she noticed how good looking the blond stranger was. After all, he was her hero.

Heath stepped back as Audra said her name. He wiped the back of his neck. "I'm Heath T…"

He stopped his words realizing he almost said his name. Hearing the girl say she was a Barkley had taken him by surprise.

Audra's eyes grew wide before she collapsed into Heath's arms. She sobbed against his chest. She stuttered out. "Yourrrr'rrrrre Heattttthhhh Thomson. You're a kkkkiller."

Heath wrapped his arms around the distraught girl. Here this girl was thinking she was with a killer yet she was so frightened by the weight of the event that had just taken place, she needed his comfort.

Heath soothingly brushed his fingers through Audra's hair. He didn't say anything but he allowed her to cry. He couldn't believe he was holding his own little sister in his arms protecting her like any big brother would.

Heath finally released Audra when she calmed down. He cracked open the door and peered out.

"I don't see the men." Heath stated as he shut the door back. " We'll stay here a while to make sure."

Audra bit her lip as she asked. "Will you take me back to town?"

"You know where you are and who you're with don't you?" Heath stared down at the teen girl who had stepped forward towards him.

"Yes." Audra dried her cheek with the back of her hand. "Maybe I owe you a kiss."

Heath could tell the girl was trying to show her bravado in spite of her trembling. Offering him a kiss was her way of taking control the only way the pretty girl knew how. Heath wanted to laugh and tell her she was tempting her own brother. Instead, he stepped back more from the girl.

"Don't be offering kisses to strangers. You said I was a killer. As a matter of fact, I think I might have killed two of 'em. The other one may have run scared."

Audra nodded her understanding as she stepped back. Maybe she was being foolish. All so she could tell Margaret she was brave and had even kissed a famous killer. She decided being fourteen was still young as well as very naive.

"How old are you?" Audra asked as she sat on an empty crate.

Heath had been looking at his boots before Audra spoke. He looked up at her, _his sister_. "Sixteen."

"I'm fourteen. I'm the youngest of the family. I guess I'm a little spoiled. I never realized chasing down a dog could get me in trouble." Audra admitted. "Father is going to be very angry with me for not listening to Mitchell."

"I say your pa will be so happy to see you that he'll forget about bein' mad." Heath slid his hands up and down his jeans.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here with you. You don't seem as dangerous as what the rumors say." Audra sighed out.

"Miss Barkley, that's why they're rumors. Don't believe everything you read or hear." Heath leaned back against another crate. "We'll give it about fifteen more minutes then I'll get you back to town."

"Someone may see you." Audra fiddled with a rip in her dress. "Your worth a lot of money to some people."

Heath snorted. "I guess about the only way I'm worth anything is by a wanted poster."

Audra didn't know why she felt secure with the blond boy. She knew it was more than him saving her. It was an unexplainable feeling. It wasn't romantic or even friendly. It was almost familial as she felt with Nick and Jarrod. She thought it might be the frightening events that had taken place. No matter what Heath Thomson was said to be, he was her hero.

"Are you a murderer, Heath?" It didn't feel right calling someone near her age mister.

"You know I'm a killer." Heath stared at the his little sister feeling the awe of the fact she was his family.

"That's not what I asked. My brothers and father have had to kill. Did you have to kill or did you murder?" Audra blinked her long lashes as she asked her question with a calm sincerity.

"I reckon no one has asked me that before." Heath admitted feeling slightly astonished that this girl, _his sister_ , was sincerely giving him a chance to answer. "I've never murdered another."

He told he truth. The truth that he doubted anyone would ever believe. However, he knew at that very moment this person, who looked a lot like himself, believed him.

A noise on the outside of the building caused both to stop speaking. Audra jumped up. "That's my brother Nick and my father calling me."

Heath swallowed as he peered out. There were men standing a few feet away. He knew Nick Barkley and the sheriff. The others were probably men from town helping out. It was the man with a worried look on his face that caught Heath's eye. It was his own father, Tom Barkley.

Heath couldn't deny that he could see the resemblance to himself. He was definitely Tom Barkley's son.

Heath looked back at Audra. "You best get to them, Miss Barkley."

Audra started to head out the door. She turned and tiptoed to kiss Heath on the cheek. "Thank you, Heath. My name is Audra. Now, I'll give you time to get away. Run. Heath. Run."

Audra ran out of the building straight to her father. He picked her up and embraced her tightly. She cried out in releif in her father's arms. Nick took her from her father to hug her as well.

She whispered into Nick's ear. "He saved me."

"Who?" Nick whispered back knowing Audra wanted it to be between the two alone.

"Heath Thomson." Audra whispered. "Help me give him time to get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Deadly Sins**

 **Chapter Seven**

Nick felt his whole body stiffen. He wanted to yell that Heath Thomson was in the area. However, his little sister was trusting him. He glanced at her torn dress and scuffed appearance before he whispered into her ear.

"Faint."

A slight smirk crossed Audra's face before she released her arms from Nick's neck. The sheriff began to question her. Audra placed her hand over her forehead and promptly fainted backwards in the perfect direction for her brother to catch her.

"Get your sister to the doctor." Tom ordered of Nick. Then he turned towards the sheriff. "My girl has been through enough. You'll have to question her later."

No one dared argue with Tom Barkley. Therefore, they allowed Tom and Nick to carry Audra from the docks. As the small group made it out of the area, one of the men in their group came running up to them.

"Found two bodies, Sheriff." He nodded towards an alley over by some overturned crates. "One fella is barely alive. Doubt he'll make it to the doctor's office. Has a knife sticking out of him. The other fella was probably dead before he hit the ground. Been shot."

"I'm going to check this out, Tom." Fred patted Tom's shoulder. "Get your girl to safety."

Nick squeezed Audra closer as he felt her hand grip tighter to his shirt. He knew his little sister had probably witnessed the killings. Perhaps, once they cleared the area, she'd explain. Nick couldn't help how proud he was of her for feigning the fainting spell. He was doubly proud that she was continuing the ruse as they got farther away from the area. As far as Nick was concerned, his little sister was very brave.

By the time they arrived at Dr. Merar's office, Audra had pretended to groggily awake. The tears that now stained her face were not faked. She looked at her brother and father as she was sat on the examining table.

Tom and Nick were told to wait in the other room as Dr. Merar and his wife took care of Audra. It didn't take long before Dr. Merar reentered the front room.

"Audra is fine." Dr. Merar held up his hand before the questions started. "The men were a little rough with her but she is fine physically. Except for the bruising on her chin, she has no other bruises. She may need to be kept an eye on for a few days due to the traumatic event. But like all the Barkleys, the girl is resilient."

Sheriff Madden walked in at that moment. "Margaret Channing confirmed that the two dead men were the ones that grabbed Audra. The one, who was alive, died before I even got to him. Miss Channing said there were three. Which explains the third man we found cowering in a corner. Of course, the man had no choice considering he was tied to large crate."

"Tied up?" Tom glanced over at Nick, who was acting a little strange. He knew his son and daughter were up to something when he saw Audra pretending to faint. He went along with the act to make sure his little girl was okay.

"Yeah. Miss Channing had already informed us there were three men. We had hoped that the third man had changed his mind and helped your daughter escape. Suppose that isn't the way it was. The Channing girl is distraught but Mitchell made her identify the men as well as the one we got in the jail. She confirmed that all three were involved right before she went into a panic attack." Sheriff Madden pointed to the door of the examining room. "Is Audra well enough to tell us what happened? Who saved her?"

"I think so." Dr. Merar glanced at Tom. "However, I'll leave that up to her and her family."

"We'll bring her over to your office shortly." Tom shook Fred's hand.

"That'll be fine." Sheriff Madden left after watching Tom and Nick go into the room with Audra.

Audra agreed to go answer questions for the sheriff. Margaret and Mitchell Channing were there already. They both refused to leave until they saw Audra was okay. Audra sat next to Margaret. The girls embraced in a sobbing hug. The men waited for the young ladies to calm before the sheriff began to question them. In the meantime, Mitchell Channing began to apologize and beg Tom's forgiveness.

"It wasn't your fault, Mitchell." Margaret let loose of Audra to defend her brother.

"It wasn't Mitchell's fault, father." Audra agreed. She bravely took the blame. "He told us to stay put. We decided to get some food from the cafe. I was foolish as I saw a dog. Without thinking, I followed the poor animal down an alley."

"According to Miss Channing that is when you were taken by three men." Sheriff already knew the facts but needed to be sure for his report to the district attorney.

"Yes." Audra gripped Margaret's hand. "The man in the jail cell is the one that knocked Margaret down. She hit her head as she fell. I was so worried about you, Margaret."

Audra knowing who the man was in the cell told them all she had witnessed the other two being killed. She hadn't seen the man in the cell yet nor had she had to identify the two dead men. The girls embraced again. Then Audra sniffed back tears before releasing Margaret and continuing.

"I tried to be brave. I started threatening them with father and my brothers. I said I was Audra Barkley." Audra glanced down at her feet. "That was a mistake."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Tom was now beside his daughter. He protectively put his around her shoulders.

The next part was difficult for the young girl to say in front of the men even her father and brother. She shook her head as tears came unabated.

"That's all she needs to say right now." Nick jumped up.

"I agree. She's been through too much already." Tom pulled Audra tighter to him.

"No, father. I need to tell it." Audra gulped as she clung to Tom. Margaret had moved over so Nick could take her seat beside of Audra. That way Audra would feel protected by her family.

"You don't have to right now, Audra." The sheriff gently stated as he watched the Barkley men practically wrap Audra in a cocoon with themselves.

"The one with the knife got very angry and called me a princess. Then he ….." Audra felt her cheeks burning. "...he said that maybe he'd keep me for himself. I knew what he meant when he started to….to….take his hand up my dress."

Nick jumped up and began to pace. He cursed as he pounded his fist in the palm of his other hand. It was obvious the man would kill if the men weren't already dead.

Audra knew she had to tell it all. She had to let them know what Heath Thomson had done for her. No matter how difficult it was to say the words, they had to know what a hero he was. "The other man, the one in the cell, said to take turns. That's when, the one holding me had a knife thrown into him. At first I didn't see who it was. I just heard someone then the knife was in the man holding me. I don't know how the rest happened. It was so fast. A shot went off and the boy, who stepped from the shadows, grabbed me and pulled me away to safety."

"What happened next? How did you find the empty warehouse?" The sheriff was wanting to know Audra's unknown hero.

Tom and Nick were grateful for this person as well. Tom was the one that spoke before Audra could. "Did you say boy?"

"Yes. He protected me until I heard you calling me. We didn't know if the men were dead or alive or where the one went." Audra bit her lip. "He said he was only sixteen when I asked his age."

"Did he tell you his name, Audra?" The sheriff questioned. "He needs a hero's welcome."

Audra felt more tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. Had she given Heath enough time to escape? They needed to know he wasn't the monster all claimed. She wanted all to know he was her hero.

"Why is that important?" Nick spoke up for her. "He saved her. This boy must not want to be recognized. Maybe he's shy or something."

"Nick, I'd like to reward the boy." Tom patted Audra's knee. "Did he give you a name, Sweetheart?"

"Please, daddy." Audra rarely used her childhood reference for Tom unless she wanted something badly. "He saved me. I owe him."

"Audra, that's what we're trying to do. Let the boy know were grateful." Tom assured his daughter.

"At least tell us what he looked like." The sheriff smiled at the Barkley girl. He thought perhaps Audra was so upset that she didn't realize the boy was not in trouble for helping her. The girl had to be unrational at the moment.

"He was about four inches shorter than father and Nick. He is thin with blond hair and very blue eyes. The same color as father's." Audra bit her lip. "Just let him be. I'm sure he's long gone."

"Why would he be long gone?" Mitchell, who was standing in the corner listening, asked.

"He said his name was Heath." Audra felt her throat tighten. She didn't know if she made the right choice. Yet, she felt all needed to know that Heath Thomson had saved her life.

"Are you saying that Heath Thomson saved you!" The sheriff jumped up and began to put on his gun belt.

"No. I'm saying that the boy said his name was Heath. He never used a last name. He wasn't dressed as a cowboy but had on dock working clothes." Audra felt tears clinging to her eyelashes. "Sheriff, he could've let those men take me and remained unseen. But he chose to save me. He was gentle and caring. Heath never tried anything with me. He comforted me like Nick or Jarrod would. He stayed with me until help came. That's what kind of man this boy was. I doubt that he could be the killer that everyone is talking about. Besides, this boy said he had never killed in cold blood." Audra straightened her shoulders as she looked defiantly at Sheriff Madden. "I believe him. I highly doubt this Heath is the same Heath Thomson I've heard rumors about and have read about in the papers."


	8. Chapter 8

**Deadly Sins-Greed**  
 **Chapter Eight**

Nick stood leaning on the corral fence as he watched one of the new mares running around in a circle. He knew this would be the mare who would carry Coco's linage. Audra was tucked safely in her bed with their mother doting on her. That was just what the girl needed after the incident earlier today.

Nick still couldn't believe that his father actually let Audra take up the ratty dog to her room. When they had returned to the ranch, the dog was tied to the entrance gate. Audra had practically jumped from the wagon to run and embrace the dog. She had giggled as she picked up the dog hugging it. She named the dog Heath, after her rescuer. Audra quickly explained it was the same dog she had followed down the alley.

The sheriff and a few men tried to hunt down Heath Thomson but were unsuccessful. That didn't surprise him as he figured Audra had given the boy enough time to high tail it out of town. Then again, looking around the docks for a boy in dock worker clothes was like hunting a needle in the haystack. Questioning men there would fall short too. No one wanted to squeal on anyone as they didn't know who or what any friend may be into. So finding Heath Thomson wasn't going to be easy. If they found him at all.

What surprised Nick was Heath had to be the one that left the dog tied to the gate. Why chance making sure Audra had the mutt?

Nick couldn't help but dwell on the boy. He heard Audra describe Heath's eyes to look like his father's. He had witnessed the same. The age was right with Nick's thinking. He knew his father had been in Strawberry around seventeen years ago. He had almost been killed by some robbers. He remembered being seven years old at the time. His father returned with a slight limp, which he still had today. Tom was so happy to be back with his family that nothing seemed wrong. Everything seemed perfect then. Was that the problem? Was everything too perfect?

Nick wished Jarrod would come back to Stockton soon. He knew Jarrod would find out if Heath Thomson had any connection with the Barkleys. Nick almost chuckled at himself. Why did the boy's looks have him rattled? His father didn't seem to get upset at the words of Audra or of Heath's age. Nick wanted to curse himself for overthinking things. Surely if his father had a child or a chance of a child out there, he'd be curious and trying to find out. That's for sure. Nick thought. His father was a great father. Nothing like a man who would desert a woman and son to live the life that Heath Thomson did. It was settled in Nick's mind or at least Nick tried to settle it. Something told him it was far from settled.

He decided there was no use dwelling on it for the time being. He'd head into the house and try to get to sleep early. Maybe his head would be more clear with a good night's sleep.

Tom stood watching his wife tend to his daughter. The dog had been bathed and lay curled up on the rug by Audra's bed. Audra was adamant about protecting this Heath Thomson boy. The sheriff wanted to catch him but Audra had been too long in telling her story. The posse came up empty as usual.

The gnawing feeling in Tom's gut caused him to feel nervous. Heath Thomson was the right age to be his son. However, Leah was a Sawyer and not a Thomson. Not to mention, she had said the child was dead. Then again, Tom knew that was due to his threat. He admitted to himself he doubted her story. However, it gave him the out he needed. What had he told her? He'd take the child or she wasn't to put his name in it. He'd not be blackmailed in the future. It was done. Tom knew he'd had given Leah no choice by claiming to take her child. However, in truth if Leah had called his bluff, he'd never taken a child to Victoria. Tom Barkley would never gamble his family for a child born out of wedlock.

Those thoughts plagued him as he stared at his wife and daughter. Victoria glanced at him as she brushed stray hairs from Audra's face. Tom had to admit that he was confused to why he had ever committed adultery in the first place. Victoria was the love of his life. He'd die for her without blinking an eye. How he ever had the audacity to cheat on such a fine lady confused him to this day.

Leah Sawyer was a beautiful woman. Tom supposed it had to do with that some. She was younger than him by at least twenty years. Tom knew it flattered him that a beautiful young lady had found him attractive. Tom had seen many a man vying for the young woman's attention. Leah wasn't cold hearted. She was the opposite. She was kind, warm, and beautiful. She could have her pick of men. However, she never showed interest in any man as Tom Barkley could see. He had noticed her beauty when he saw her around the hotel. She was a waitress in the small cafe in the hotel. Yet, it wasn't until he was hurt did he fall to her charms. Then he was very much taken by the fact that she chose him when she could have her choice of men. While he was falling to the sin of lust, Leah Sawyer was falling in love.

Tom had offered to give her money though. He remembered he did to keep her quiet but had not said those words. If Leah did have his child, why didn't she at least take the money he had offered?

Tom glanced again at his wife and daughter. It came down to the simple fact that Tom had chosen another over her. Leah wouldn't take the money for the same reason Tom would never have actually taken Leah's child. They both had too much pride.

Tom's thoughts were interrupted by Victoria's hand on his arm. "She's sleeping now. I can't believe how close we came to losing her."

"Let's not think about the past, Vic." Tom brushed his lips against his wife's lips. "Let's dwell on the here and now. Our princess is safe."

Victoria nodded in agreement. "That boy saved her. Heath Thomson sure is a conundrum. It is said he is a ruthless killer yet he took time to save our daughter at a risk of his own life. I am grateful to this …." Victoria glanced back at her sleeping daughter. She shivered slightly noticing the slight bruise on her chin. "...this boy. Sixteen. He's only a boy. How could a person willing to risk his life for a stranger have killed as he has? What kind of life has this boy lived to respect one such as our Audra yet kill his own flesh and blood?"

Tom had not really questioned Jarrod about Heath Thomson's case. He had more important things like taking care of the ranch. He always let Jarrod know he was proud of him. However, it was Victoria who would speak to Jarrod about court cases after they were done or if Jarrod was able to share information without breaking client /attorney privilege.

"This boy killed his own family?" Tom followed Victoria down the hall to their own bedroom.

Nick was in the hall almost in his own room. He heard Victoria's answer. "An uncle."

"A no good drunk." Nick practically bellowed. "That's what he was according to Strawberry town people. They said he almost ran his hotel in the ground with his drinking. He turned those men to his own sister. No wonders the boy killed him. I heard tell Leah Thomson was a kind and wonderful woman by most folks even though some turned their nose up at her for having a child out of wedlock. She was young too. Only around thirty-four or thirty-five."

Victoria saw Tom stagger slightly before he caught himself on the hall wall. "Tom! Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes." Tom tried to relax his breathing. He felt like his chest had been lit on fire. "I'm fine. I suppose it just hit me what could have happened to our little girl."

Victoria followed Nick as he helped his father into a chair in the bedroom. She rubbed Tom's shoulders. "As you said, she's safe now. Let the past be the past."

Tom nodded his head as he grasped one of Victoria's hands in his. "I agree. Let's not think about the past."

Nick felt his own heart racing as he left his father's and mother's room. He saw the reaction of his father to the information he had said. Something was definitely haunting his father but it wasn't as Tom Barkley claimed. It was the boy, who had became a man much too soon. A boy named Heath Thomson.


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTE: Sorry for the delay in posts. First my over zealous German sheperd, Loki, had pulled the laptop cord off and broke it. I was stuck in my house due to our hill having six inches of snow and no way to escape. After the snow melted off, I bought a new cord. However, for some reason the writing desk acted up and I lost my whole edited post! Or perhaps it was my computer but Google drive seems to be doing okay.**_

 _ **The character introduced in this chapter is important to push plot along in the series. She is introduced quickly. I apologize for that. However, she does play an important role in getting through the series. At least that is my plan so far.**_

 **Deadly Sins-Greed**  
 **Chapter Nine**

The young woman sat quietly in the corner of the small cafe. She had happened upon the quaint place sitting in an alcove of a garden behind a popular dress shop. Spotting the flower garden had her happen upon the small cafe.

She had planned on spending her day reading in the cafe. She had ordered a small bit of pie and a tea. She was hungry but had no desire to eat alone. Her plans changed immediately when she spied the handsome stranger walk through the cafe door.

The young woman had never been brazen enough to stare before. However, she couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from the handsome man sitting a few tables away. He seemed engrossed in the papers he had spread out about the table. He was indeed a handsome man. His charm was only added to with how he interacted so kindly with the elderly waitress. When the man looked up to thank the waitress, the young woman was caught off guard by his striking blue eyes.

Her breath hitched in her lungs. She had never took much stock in the novels that spoke of such happenings. Nor had she ever been much of a romantic. That was until today. The man entranced her in a way she never thought possible. The woman had no idea how long she stared at the man. She knew her pie was long gone as well as her last drop of tea. Panic sat in when she noticed the man placing some of the papers back in his carrying case. Would she ever have a chance to meet this man?

Jarrod was sitting in a San Francisco diner. One of his favorite places to get some privacy when he needed to think. He had wired his mother and father that he would not return home from Strawberry. He claimed he had legal work. It wasn't exactly a lie. He always had plenty of legal work to do. However, his reason for not returning to Stockton was not wanting to face his father. Could it be that Heath Thomson was his younger brother? Could it be that his father was partly responsible for the path Heath's life had taken?

The letter and Rachel Caulfield's words definitely seemed to have Heath being Tom Barkley's son. Not that the letter said that. That was more proof of an affair between Tom Barkley and Leah Thomson. Or Leah Sawyer, as his father had addressed the letter. Perhaps, he'd check into that name later. His thoughts went to what Rachel Caufield had said, it added up that Heath was a Barkley.

"You look in deep thought." A sweet voice interrupted Jarrod's thoughts. He looked up to see a pretty blonde lady standing near his table. Her air was of class and sophistication. Her attire spoke of wealth but not boasting. Jarrod couldn't help but notice her pixie like face due to the curly blond tendrils that accentuated her features. She was petite in stature but her curves told of her feminine beauty. She spoke again as she built up her nerve. "Forgive my forwardness. However, my cousin has deserted me for an old friend she ran into. Although I know this is a safe place, I would prefer not to eat alone. You look like a gentleman I can trust."

Jarrod smiled charmingly as he stood up and pulled out a chair. "Have a seat, Miss?"

"Miss Watson. But please call me Katerina." The lady sat down as she pulled off her white gloves.

"My name is Jarrod Barkley. Please call me Jarrod." Jarrod smiled as the woman placed her gloves on the table. "Katerina is an unusual name. I take it you're not from San Francisco."

"No. I'm not. I'm from anywhere and nowhere." She chortled lightly before adding. "My parents love to travel the world. However,I was born in New York. My father still insisted I have a more foreign type name. I was visiting family who live here. My cousin and I were supposed to meet for lunch. However, I was just given the note that she'd not be able to make it." Katerina smiled sweetly.

"Due to an old boyfriend." Jarrod chuckled softly at his words.

"Exactly. Perhaps you know her. Although San Francisco is a large place, my cousin's family are well known. They reside on Nob Hill. Her name is Hester Converse."

Jarrod laughed not meaning to. "Yes.I know of her. No offense. However, I am not surprised she left you for an old flame."

"No offense taken. Honestly, neither am I." Katerina giggled slightly. "Please don't judge me by her."

"I will not." Jarrod was very glad to allow Katerina to take his mind off of the thoughts of Heath Thomson for a moment. "How do you like San Francisco so far?"

"Honestly, I prefer more wide open spaces. My family used to own a small ranch in Colorado but chose to move to more of a city area. My father takes on adventures as a whim then bores of them easily. I miss the less confined openness of the small ranch. The city is a nice place to visit. I'd never want to live here. Now it is I who ask for no offense to you. I'm sure you love San Francisco." Katerina took a sip of the tea the elderly waitress had placed before her.

"Actually, I like to escape to the city once in awhile. However, my home or I should say family home is on a ranch outside of Stockton, California. I enjoy the city for brief stays. However, I prefer the ranch to reside." Jarrod answered as his interest increased.

"Oh. Family? Your wife wouldn't be upset that I barged in this way. Will she? I am sorry." Katerina's face turned red.

She felt terrible for being forward in the first place. However, Jarrod's handsome good looks charmed her. She was drawn to him like she'd never been drawn to anyone before. His eyes had mesmerized her when he spoke to the waitress earlier. Jarrod seemed to be in deep thought then. Therefore, she doubted he'd notice her. She knew she may never get to see him again. She took a chance. She had no idea he had a family. Her heart sank as she readied to excuse herself.

"Wife?" Jarrod leaned back. "Oh. I mentioned a family home. No. I'm not married. I meant my father's and mother's home. Along with a sister and brother."

Katerina smiled charmingly once more. "I'm an only child. My family are vacationing in Europe for a few years. I was offered to go along but to be honest, I thought I'd enjoy visiting with Hester. We used to be so close when we were children. She's changed or I have. I'm not sure. Besides, my father seems to always want to travel. I prefer to stay in one place for awhile. I've been to Spain and London and too many places to think about. They are lovely places to vacation. However, I prefer to remain settled." Katerina looked up to catch the smirk on Jarrod's face. "I'm sorry. I am ranting on. You must find me a bore. I barge over then carry on a conversation. I must have caused your evening to be a disappointment."

"I am disappointed." Jarrod watched Katerina's face fall. Even in her disappointment she was beyond beautiful. "I'm disappointed that you think I'd find you a bore."

That meeting and conversation would lead to many more dinners and dates. Jarrod had relaxed enough because of Katerina to keep an open mind about Heath Thomson. The fact of him being a Barkley had to take second place to finding out more information on Heath's crimes. Jarrod had taken to calling Katerina the name of Trina. The name slipped out after a heated kiss shared when saying goodnight. Katerina asked Jarrod to continue to call her that name. She felt special that his wonderful man had given her a special name penned only by him.

Two weeks into seeing Katerina Watson, Jarrod and her began a conversation on his current case. He had spread out papers from his valise on the table once again. This time Katerina sat across from him as he spoke about his current case.

"It is rather boring in all honesty. It seems a group of Irish settlers were trying to claim ownership of my client's land. They were honest, hardworking people. Yet, they had no rights as they were swindled out of their savings by a false company." Jarrod sighed out frustratedly. "My client has an open and shut case against them."

Jarrod noticed that Katerina's eyes teared up as she spoke earnestly about the Irish. "Oh there must be something that can be done. I hate to think they have nowhere to go."

One of the many things that endeared Katerina to Jarrod was her love for others. She reminded him of Audra in that aspect.

"I need to speak to my family. We have some land not in use. We bought it to get to the river. I'm sure that we can work something out with these people. However, I need to make sure with my father first. We'll have a family meeting if the land isn't in use or in plans to be in use."

"A family meeting?" Katerina questioned as she took a small spoonful of soup.

"Yes. Years ago, father decided that any decisions made about our lives, that concern one another, should be put to a decision between the adults in the family. That way our voices can be heard on any subject." Jarrod answered with slight pride.

Katerna bit her lip. Jarrod couldn't help but think how truly beautiful and thoughtful this woman was. "Even your mother?"

"Yes. And my sister once she turns eighteen." Jarrod knew that was unusual to include women in business affairs or much of anything else when decisions were made.

"That's very open minded." Katerina tilted her head as in deep thought. "But very much how I'd imagine a great marriage and family to be. Have you ever tried a criminal case? I can see you being passionate about such a case."

"That is my goal. I had one case brought to me. Honestly, it isn't even my case anymore. The man I was supposed to defend escaped before he even had a trial. It seems Heath has a way of escaping jail cells." Jarrod laughed as he glanced over at Katerina.

"Do you mean the killer Heath Thomson?" Katerina's eyes widened. "Didn't you fear for your life being near such a dangerous man?"

Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle. Katerina raised an eyebrow in question of his laugh. "Forgive my laughing. However, the newspapers have made the kid out to be something he's not."

"Kid?" Katerina asked in surprise.

"Heath Thomson is sixteen." Jarrod couldn't help but reminded of the fact he may be his younger brother. However, he'd keep that to himself for now.

"What is it, Jarrod?" Katerina grasped Jarrod's hand.

"You already read me so well, Trina. I liked the kid. It was only a brief meeting but I truly was drawn to him. Do you find that strange?" Jarrod squeezed Katerina's hand.

"Not at all." Katerina sighed out. "I've heard the man or should I say boy is very handsome and charming to many people."

"I suppose. He looks a lot like…" Jarrod stopped. He started to say his father and little sister. Jarrod looked up at Katerina. "Marry me, Trina Watson."

Katerina's eyes misted with tears. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I love you, Trina. I know it has been only two weeks. But you've become my best friend. I want to confide in you about my life, my fears. "Jarrod shook his head as his heart quickened pace. "I know this is ridiculous. I shouldn't have blurted that out. I thought I'd propose to the woman I love on my knee in such a romantic setting not in a small cafe."

"Jarrod, I love you. This cafe is the one we met in. You said that you liked Heath Thomson almost immediately. Why can't two people fall in love as quickly?" Katerina felt a tear run down her cheek. "I know I've loved you from the moment my eyes fell upon you. I will marry you, Jarrod Barkley."

"Big wedding or small?" Jarrod slid his hand over Katerina's once more.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care. My family can not attend anyway. Your family will be who we worry about. Will they have to vote on this?" Katerina felt her heart racing. She had fallen in love with this man immediately. However, she never expected his affections to be returned as quickly.

"Well, the family vote is for things concerning family business. This is something between you and me. I say let's forget families and think of us." Jarrod stood up. He placed some money on his table for their bill. "The only question now is church or court house?"

Katerina chuckled in an air of happiness as she stood. Entwining her arms around Jarrod's waist. "I say courthouse. I think you being a lawyer would make that a proper setting."


	10. Chapter 10

Deadly Sins-Greed

Chapter Ten

Heath watched as Hank slung the rope over the tree limb. Ward was held still by Charlie's knife pressed against his throat. Heath sucked in air between his teeth causing him to appear more intimidating. Heath knew it showed him as uncaring to the man, who used to be his friend. Partially, that is what Heath wanted. However, Heath had to admit that deep down inside himself, he didn't really care. He'd seen too much and felt too much to hurt over this betrayer being frightened of the noose.

Ward squirmed when Heath walked up to stare deep into his eyes. The coldness of Heath's eyes caused Ward to shiver slightly. Ward knew he could probably over power the smaller Indian who held him. However, he was more afraid of Heath than he was of the man holding the knife to his neck.

"My blade is sharp. You move too much and your death will come much sooner." Charlie warned as he tightened his grip on Ward's upper body.

Heath could hear Nora screaming from the small cabin. He was sure Cotton would keep her there. He didn't want her to see what he planned for her husband. When Heath followed Ward from the docks, he didn't expect to see Nora swollen so big with child. He had entered their house, Nora had begged him not to kill her husband. Nora didn't bother with begging her own brother. It was obvious to her that Hank was loyal to Heath over everyone. Because she was with child, Heath knew she was desperate. He didn't want to hurt her or the baby. He told her to wait with Cotton. He only wanted to talk to Ward. No use letting her know more. However, from the yelling she was doing, Heath guessed she still feared for her husband's miserable existence.

Ward was crying slightly as Hank jerked the rope tight to make sure the noose would hold. The large man looked at Heath as he spoke in dutiful voice.

"Seems to be good enough to work, Boss."

The blond boy, once a friend, turned to Ward. "You see that noose, Ward. That's what you were willing for me to face for five hundred dollars you squandered away."

"Please, Heath!" Ward begged. "I'm going to be a daddy."

Heath smirked as he looked at all of his friends. "Well, two of us here and the one keeping your wife in the house grew up not having a daddy. And Hank was better off without his. So I figure we turned out just fine. Suppose your son or daughter will be fine. Yep, we turned out just fine. Iffin' you don't count me being wanted dead or alive."

The three let out a few chuckles in unison. Hank sneered as he glared at Ward. "My sister will be taken care of. Don't you worry none about that. My opinion you're more worried about your own hide than hers anyhow."

Charlie pushed Ward up towards the noose. Heath snarled up his nose. He cursed as he shook his head. "Now look what you've gone and done. You wet your britches. I was thinking on takin your boots after. Mine are about worn out. Figure the money you got for turning me in bought those anyway. But I don't want no boots that smells like your wetting of yourself. They were nice boots. My mistake. Shoulda took them off you before the hanging."

"He'll smell before he even starts rotting, my friend." Charlie stated in a monotone voice, which only added to Ward's fear of the situation.

Heath and Hank forced Ward upon the back of an old horse Heath had purchased just for the occasion. Ward was still begging as tears streamed down his face. Heath mounted Charger in his usual way of using no stirrups. Charlie and Hank mounted up as well.

Ward's begging became louder when Heath pranced his horse around Ward's mount before he placed the noose around Ward's neck.

"Please, Heath! I'll make some money and pay you for the money I got."

"This ain't about money, Ward. It is about your greed making you betray me." Heath pulled on the rope slightly making it tighten around Ward's neck. "I hear tell the worst part is if your neck don't break all at once. That causes a man hanging to jerk around as the need for air increases."

"I heard the same, Boss." Hank leaned over to pat his horse's neck.

"It is true, my friend." Charlie added as he scratched his chin. "I've seen a man hang. A man's eyes bulge from his face as the rope tightens."

Ward's shoulders slumped as he sobbed uncontrollably. He knew that no amount of pleading would change the minds of the three men around him. The two would do what ever Heath wanted so he knew his fate was sealed. Heath was too wrathful to care about Ward's life. Ward realized he was too greedy to care about Heath's life.

"By the power vested in me as…" Heath scratched his head as he pretended to not know how to finish the sentence. "...as a killer of mine own enemies, I sentence you to hang."

Heath slapped the horse on the rump. Ward let out a very cowardly and eerie cry right before the horse left him hanging.

Ward landed harshly on the ground as the rope snapped into. Heath glanced down at the sniveling man from his mount.

"Reckon the fear of hanging will do ya." Heath glanced at Hank as he added. "You did good with the rope, Hank. Scared the tar nation out of him but barely left a mark on his neck."

"Thank ya, Boss. I would've preferred to not cut it. But I reckon you call the shots." Hank sneered. "Get that in your head, Ward. Heath calls the shots or you'd be a dead man."

Heath then let out a whistle. It didn't take long before Nora was running towards her husband. Cotton was getting on his horse but stayed by the cabin. He would leave as Heath did.

Nora dropped down beside of Ward holding him to her. She cried into her husband's shoulder as she brushed her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. Ward encompassed his arms around her as he stared up at Heath and the others.

"You're a cruel man, Heath Thomson." Nora boldly stated as she pulled the rope off of Ward's neck. "You're a very cruel man."

Heath laughed before he addressed her. "I sure hope you're carrying a girl, Nora. Reckon that way your child may have a chance of not being a coward. Seems a boy may take after his backstabbing daddy."

"Hank, how could you do this? I'm your sister." Nora was helping Ward to his feet. Ward remained silent. She knew there was no use in arguing with Heath. Therefore, she addressed her brother.

"If it was up to me, I'd not have frayed the rope." Hank answered truthfully as he stared down the couple on the ground below.

Nora sniffed as tears continued to fall. She turned back to Heath. "You said you only wanted to talk to him."

"Well, I did want to talk to him but his screaming would've only drowned out my words. Not to mention it was hard to get close to him with his smell stinging my nostrils." Heath circled them once again before he turned to head out. "Don't go borrowing more trouble, Ward. I got a bigger price on my head. But I also got a real hankerin to keep livin'. So remember the wages of sin is death. Greed might get you killed next time."

Heath could hear Nora yelling after he and his friends galloped away.

"What about your sins, Heath Thomson? You're wages will come due someday!"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**  
 ** _Deadly Sins-Greed_**

Jarrod nervously helped Katerina, his wife, from the carriage. He drew in a deep breath of air as he stared at her. She was breathtaking in the modest yet elegant sapphire dress she wore. Her hair was partially up besides the curled tendrils hanging over her right shoulder. Jarrod couldn't help but think how she had carefully curled each blonde curl perfectly. Katerina wanted to make a good impression on his family. That much was obvious. To Jarrod, his wife looked beautiful today as well as when she woke with messy hair. How could she not with her golden locks and piercing blue eyes? Her long slender neck was perfectly feminine as was the rest of her.

He knew the family would adore her. However, the hasty marriage would have all of them a little suspicious. Maybe not Audra, who was still so young and innocent about things. As far as the others, Jarrod supposed they would think there were relations before marriage. There were not. However, they had been married two months in secret. Jarrod had been very busy with a couple of land dispute cases as well as trying to decide if he should continue the investigation into Heath Thomson. He didn't want his family finding out about their marriage through a wire. They needed to meet Katerina in person when the announcement was made. Jarrod had put Heath's case on the backburner for the time being. Jarrod had told himself there was no hurry as Heath seemed to have vanished from California.

Katerina chuckled lightly as Jarrod looked up at the white mansion. "You're nervous. I thought I'd never see you nervous, Jarrod."

"Trina, they are going to think we had to marry when we announce we're married one moment and with child the next." Jarrod slid his hand to the crook of his wife's back.

"I don't care if your family thinks you found me in a brothel as long as you love me." Katerina rested her head on Jarrod's shoulder. "I"m so happy Jarrod. I would've liked to have a child later down the road. I can't complain about the unexpected surprise of having a child earlier. I'm glad for how things are. Aren't you?"

"Yes. I am." Jarrod didn't care what his family thought of him or his marriage. However, he didn't want them thinking ill of his wife. Although, he admitted to himself that he would never know if they did. All of his family would welcome her kindly no matter what they thought in their heads.

It wasn't long until Jarrod and Katerina were surrounded by all the Barkleys. They had almost swarmed Jarrod when he walked in the foyer. They were a close family. Therefore, not seeing their oldest child had the parents rushing to greet him as well as his siblings. Katerina decided that this is the type of family she would love her and Jarrod's child to grow up in. She never had siblings. To see the fondness between the family made her giddy of having a big family with Jarrod someday.

They were shocked at Jarrod's announcement that Katerina was his bride. Tom Barkley had heard of Katerina's parents. He allowed that knowledge to calm him of the quick nuptials. After all, Jarrod's bride came from a wealthy family. She didn't marry his son for money. Victoria didn't have to know about the wealthy family. After all, she knew her oldest was wise enough to know if a woman was trying to take advantage of him in money concerns. If it were Nick, she'd be worried. However, this was Jarrod, who brought home a wife.

After everyone settled in bed, Victoria waited up on Jarrod. He was in his study finishing up some work for the Barkley Ranch. He had neglected his duties to the ranch paperwork as of late. Thus, he was catching up.

Jarrod raised his head up from his papers as Victoria entered the study. She poured Jarrod a glass of brandy before settling down with her own glass.

"What do I owe for the pleasure of your company, Lovely Lady?" Jarrod charmingly took the glass offered him by his mother.

Victoria flared out the skirt of her dress before sitting down on the small settee in Jarrod's office. "Nothing. I missed my son." Victoria took a sip of her drink before adding. "Katerina is lovely Jarrod."

"But?" Jarrod raised his eyebrow slightly.

"No but. She is lovely." Victoria smiled sweetly. "I know when my son is smitten. You are. She is as well. I checked on her earlier. She is already asleep. When a woman is with child, sleep is a good thing."

"You know? How?" Jarrod chuckled slightly. His mother always seemed to know things when other didn't. He wondered if women were allowed to be lawyers, what type would his mother be?

"She didn't partake of a pre-dinner drink. She also seemed to snarl up her nose at some of Silas's dinner. I'm sure it was due to being with child. Smells can be oddly strange to those carrying a child. Silas is an amazing I know it wasn't the food." Victoria laughed slightly as she continued. "Besides, your treating her like she is made of porcelain."

Jarrod leaned back in his chair. He placed his hands behind his head. "We've been married for two months, Mother."

"Jarrod Thomas Barkley, do you think I'd care if you were married a year or a day. I'm very happy that you and your wife are going to give me a grandchild." Victoria stood up and crossed the room to her son. She stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I am so happy to have a new daughter in law. I am ecstatic that she will be giving us the first Barkley grandchild."

Jarrod squeezed his mother's hand. "Thank you, Mother. We were going to announce the child in a few days. We will do that so the rest of the family will know. As far as being happy, I am happy. She makes me very happy."

Victoria turned to leave. She wistfully stated. "I can foresee a marriage as great as your father's and mine. Congratulations, Jarrod."

Victoria's skirts swished as she left out of the study. When the door closed, Jarrod grimaced. He couldn't help but think of his father's indiscretion with Leah Thomson. He then shook that notion from his head as he realized that there was yet any proof of that.

Katerina stretched out on the soft mattress in Jarrod's room. She had slept nicely but woke up with a nagging feeling that she couldn't shake. She supposed it was due to meeting the family and wanting to make a good impression. They had made a wonderful impression on her. They were a loving family. She was happy to be a part of it.

Not being able to sleep, Katerina decided to put their things away. After all, they planned an extended stay at the Barkleys. She didn't mind as she was excited to get to know her husband's family better. She already admired Victoria Barkley. She was elegant and graceful. Katerina hoped to bond with all of them.

Katerina sighed as she folded her and Jarrod's clothes to be placed in the beautiful oak dresser. She then turned to look at the mahogany desk tucked in the corner of the room. She picked up Jarrod's valise. He would like it much better if his papers were in his desk instead of tucked away in the leather satchel. Katerina decided she'd organize his papers as well. After all, he had finished his court cases with victories. She was sure there was no prudent information that wasn't to be seen.

She was wrong. The notes on Heath Thomson caused her to become curious. She felt a twinge of guilt as she sat in the leather chair at Jarrod's desk. Katerina read each page carefully. She wasn't surprised how meticulous Jarrod's notes were. To her eyes, Heath Thomson seemed innocent. However, the other papers made her gasp. The words sprang off the pages. Jarrod was keeping a secret. She knew the secret was probably eating her husband up inside.

Jarrod's thoughts stopped when he heard the study door open again. He expected to see his mother returning. Instead it was Katerina.

"I thought you were asleep." Jarrod held out his hand for Katerina.

Katerina took his hand then settled on his lap. "I was. However, I find sleep a difficult task without you by my side."

Jarrod laughed adding a wink. "My dear, I don't believe you. You fall asleep easily with or without me by your side. What's on your mind?"

Katerina bit her lip as she stared down at her hands. "Please don't get angry. It is only a thought rolling in my mind that I can't seem to push out."

Jarrod grabbed Katerina's chin. He turned her to face him. "Trina, please share your thoughts. I promise to listen without judging until I hear your case." He teased.

Katerina felt tears burning her eyes. "You described Heath Thomson to me. It nagged at me but I couldn't place why I was feeling troubled. When I saw your father, I felt as if I were looking at your description only in an older version. You went into so much detail. That and….I found some of your notes on him, Jarrod. I was having a difficult time settling down due to that nagging feeling. Therefore, I thought I'd put away our things and organize your papers into the desk in your room. I'm sorry but the notes...they…"

"Shhhhh." Jarrod pulled her to him. "They make it seem Heath is my father's son."

"Yes. They do. But more importantly than that, Jarrod. The truth is that Heath Thomson is your brother. You have to save that boy. He is your brother." Katerina repeated the words trying to make Jarrod face the truth.

"Oh, sweet Trina.I'm so glad you are knocking sense into me. You're right. Heath Thomson is my father's son. Most importantly, Heath Thomson is my brother. I have to help him."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Deadly Sins-Greed_**  
 ** _Chapter Twelve_**

The temperature in the barn was sweltering. It wasn't only due to the hot weather or the hot coals burning. It was the rancher who was trying to get the branding iron straight. Nick cursed as he threw the branding iron across the barn. It landed with a loud thunk against the wall. Jarrod had noticed Nick in an unusual foul mood. Nick had rough and angry moods but this was one of the rare ones that made everyone in his vicinity stay away. Even Tom Barkley didn't ruffle Nick's feathers when he was in a mood like he was today.

Jarrod approached the tall black clad cowboy cautiously. He knew Nick would never mean to make anyone angry with him. However, he was doing just that. The foreman spoke to Tom about the problem. Tom went to Jarrod. He knew that Nick and he would butt heads and matters would get worse if Tom approached his son. Therefore, Tom Barkley sent in the smooth talking and rational son to try to figure out Nick's latest frustration.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jarrod picked up the branding iron, that was in worse shape than when Nick first started straightening it out. He shoved the iron into the hot coals.

"No. Yes!" Nick shook his head before pulling off his bandana and wiping his forehead. "I do but I don't."

Jarrod propped himself up against the closest empty stable. "Believe it or not. I understand that."

"Oh He…." Nick cursed again. "I can't explain it, Big Brother. It is like the time in the war. You know when I had come home due to the injured leg. I felt this overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. Mother and father thought I was reliving the war. But it was something else. It was like when you felt I was hurt and came rushing home when I got lost in that mine. I felt that strong feeling that something was wrong then and something is wrong now."

Jarrod lit a cigar then produced another one from his breast pocket to Nick. Nick took the cigar and bit off the end. He spit out the end before settling on a hay bale beside of Jarrod. Jarrod took along drag of his cigar before blowing out a smoke ring. He watched as Nick studied the smoke dissipating in the air. It seemed to calm Nick when he was like this.

Nick had always had these sudden feelings of fear for something or someone. He couldn't explain it. Jarrod had the same fears overtake him when it came to Nick. Usually it meant that Nick was in danger or hurt already. Jarrod had no idea why Nick had the same overwhelming feelings. Because when Nick felt this way, none of the Barkleys were hurt or seemed in danger.

Jarrod finally spoke in a calm manner. "Father went to get him some coffee. He said he wanted to spend some time talking to Silas. Audra and Mother are in the house. Mother is teaching her to sew. Perhaps, she pricked her finger."

Nick smiled lightly knowing Jarrod's intentions were good. "I know. I know. But I can't help this feeling that I get. It feels like someone in our family is in danger."

Jarrod loosened his string tie before taking another brief draw of his cigar. This time he released the smoke with a small billow. "I remember the worst time was the one you spoke of during your recuperation from your injury. It was about seven months before the war ended."

"Yep. That's right. Guess that's why everyone thought I was reliving the war. It seemed like more though. I couldn't sleep for days. The feeling nagged at me forever but it was worse on the first day. It got bad sometimes and then worse others. I felt like I was going to burst then. The war ended and I felt better. But I had the feelings before the war. You know that. It was the worst those last seven months of the war though. Lasted the longest too. Sometimes, I think I'm going crazy." Nick ran his hand through his mussed up hair.

Jarrod nodded. "I wish I could help them go away, Brother Nick. I know how that feels. However, I always knew where my feelings were coming from. You kept my heart beating rapidly many a time."

Nick smiled broadly. "I'll get through it. Thanks. I'll try not to bite anyone's head off while I do."

"I know you will." Jarrod moved from the stable wall to pull the branding iron from the hot coals. "Why don't you let our blacksmith do his magic? That's what we pay Mr. Cline for. I know you came in here to calm but I don't think that's a wise idea. Go chop some firewood or something."

"It's not even cold out." Nick stood up as he followed Jarrod out of the barn. He noticed Jarrod give him the _Pappy says so_ look. "But I get it. Chopping won't get anyone hurt but a tree. If I throw the ax then it will only hit the ground or another tree. I might stay up at the North line shack by Evergreen Creek. Need to shake this feeling."

"I'll let the family know you won't be home for tonight. Hopefully that is all it takes." Jarrod patted his younger brother on the shoulder before heading into the house.

Jarrod headed upstairs to find his wife. She was sitting in front of the vanity trying to do something with her long blonde hair. He stepped up behind her. He nibbled at her neck causing her to moan slightly.

"Jarrod Barkley." Katerina moaned. "I've already took a nap because of your attention earlier."

She giggled as she pulled away from him. They had snuck off from the family to participate in their marital bliss. Afterwards, Katerina took a long nap.

"Now, Mrs. Barkley, is it my fault that you look so ravishing?You are a temptress." Jarrod kissed his wife's forehead before settling down behind his desk. He knew Katerina was tired so he'd not pursue the issue even if his desires were of taking his wife in lovemaking.

"Temptress. Ha." Katerina mocked. "I'm a mess today. But I appreciate the compliment. So you went to check on Nick. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Nick and I both suffer from these feelings of someone in danger. I've told you about it before. Nick is having one of his episodes that he is trying to shake. Where I can get to Nick when this happens, he has nowhere or no one to understand where his feelings are coming from. He gets angry due to this. Usually, it works itself out. At least it doesn't seem to be as bad as the one he had that lasted about seven months. It was at the end of the war. He woke up screaming and begging us to make sure everyone was okay." Jarrod pulled out some files to look through.

Katerina slowly pulled her brush through her hair. She looked in the mirror as she thought of Jarrod's words. "Jarrod, didn't you say Heath was captured and put in Carterson prison. When was that?"

Jarrod's head snapped up as he swallowed. He held Heath's file in his hand as she questioned him. He quickly opened the file to skim through it.

"My Goodness, Trina. Heath spent seven months in Carterson prison at the end of the war!"

Jarrod placed his head in his hands as he placed his elbows on his desk. "What if all those times, Heath was in danger or hurt and Nick had these feelings? I always thought it was due to our closeness in our family. What if the strangeness extends to Heath? You heard how Heath saved Audra. He was her protector from those men. He put himself at risk of being caught for her. Are we all crazy?"

"No, Jarrod. I don't think you are. I think God blesses some of us in each other's lives to help them along as you do with Nick. Maybe Nick was meant to be Heath's protector as you were his. Maybe Heath is supposed to be Audra's. I can't explain it, Darling. All I know is that you need to help that boy. I've redrawn your scene of the killings in Strawberry. Your scribbling was well thought out but your art work was left to be desired." She laughed slightly in such a sweet manner. It made Jarrod breath in deeply. How could he not desire this beautiful and thoughtful woman? "You can use the drawing so the jury will see what you're talking about. I think it will help to see a visual."

"Trina, I'm not even sure Heath Thomson will even be caught again. He seems to keep all of the law guessing. He's a very intelligent young man." Jarrod sighed as he unrolled the large diagram that Katerina had drawn of the hotel room in Strawberry.

"He gets his intelligence from his older brother." Katerina smiled. "You'll figure out, Jarrod. I know you will."

Jarrod shook his head as he studied out the well drawn out diagram. The drawing was perfect. It would help if he could ever bring Heath's case to court. His fear was that if Katerina was correct and Nick's feelings were due to Heath being in danger, were they going to be too late?


	13. Chapter 13

**Deadly Sins-Greed  
** **Chapter Thirteen**  
 **EDITED: Due to some very good information from a friend. I am editing it to make it more realistic. It will not change the outcome of the chapter but I do hope it enhances the reality of it. Thanks for the advice!**

Johnna was rocking as she cried harshly. Rachel was trying her best to stop the blood pouring from Heath's shoulder. The bullet came unexpectedly from one of the patrons, who followed Johnna to the kitchen.

"NO! NO! Please no." Johnna was hysterical as she held Heath's head in her lap.

"Don't he have a reward out for his hide?" The man stood with his rifle still aimed at Heath. "I aim to collect every penny of it. Heard tell it is about a thousand dollars. Just think, I kill me a bastard and I'm set for a long while."

"Yep. But you're not gonna collect it." Hank was standing behind the man. He had been hidden in the corner of the kitchen.

Hank's large fists came down on the back of the man's shoulders. The man slumped over into an unconscious heap. Hank wanted to kill the man for hurting his friend. However, Heath had taught him to think before acting. Shooting the man would only bring more people into the kitchen. As it was, no one seemed to be checking out the first gun shot. A second may make the town people curious.

"Momma, get the blood stopped. We gotta get Heath out of here." Cotton begged. "It was my fault. I wanted to see you. I just wanted to see you."

"Not your fault." Heath hissed as he came to. "I wanted to see my girl. Needed to." Heath grasped Johnna's hand in his. "I love you, Johnna. Needed you to know."

Heath's head fell back as he passed out again. Fortunately, no one else was in the L&H House but Boaz. He was helping Rachel by retrieving the items she asked for. He couldn't help but notice how very young Heath Thomson was. He had never seen him before. However, he knew instantly who the blond cowboy was as soon as he entered the L&H house. Johnna's eyes lit up and a smile caressed her face. It was a look Boaz wished he could capture for himself. However, the beautiful girl only had eyes for the young Thomson boy.

"Did he come here looking for Ward?" Betty stooped down beside of the wounded blond. She handed more ripped bandages to Rachel.

"Nah. Maw. He found Ward. Didn't much want to hurt a man who had a baby on the way." Hank stated as he paced back and forth. "This fella needs tied up. Loosen him later. I got to get Heath out of here."

"I'm afraid to take the bullet out." Rachel sighed worriedly as she held a wad of bandages towards Heath's wound. "He lost a lot of blood. Too much blood. It don't look good. He needs a doctor. I think the bullet hit something serious to cause so much blood."

"We can't take him to a doctor." Hank answered quickly. "This here man was after the price on Heath's head. We can't take the chance."

"We can't take a chance of him dying either." Johnna's voice was laced with concern and fear. "We just can't let him die."

Boaz placed his hand on Johnna's shoulder. "Let me get him over to my place to hide him. I have a good friend that has been doctoring for years. He lives a few miles out of town. He plans on traveling to Modesto to be hired on as a doctor there. But he hasn't left from his sister's home yet. We can send someone after him that you trust."

"I'll go." Hank drew in a deep breath. "Tell where and I'll get him back here. Can we trust the man?"

"Yes. As long as…" Boaz wasn't sure he should say the words. However, he knew it was important to make Johnna understand.

"As long as what?" Johnna noticed the look Boaz gave her.

"As long as you aren't there, Johnna. The man knows his medicine but he isn't so nice to those that aren't his "own kind" as he says. He doesn't like Indians or colored folk. He'd let Heath die if he knew you were his girl. He was on the side of the Rebels in the war. I know the war wasn't about slavery alone. But that was why Jacob joined up. He is for slavery. He won't even ask questions about Heath due to him being white. But you can't come into my home while Heath is being fixed up. Once the doctor leaves. I'll send for you."

"If he asks for me, please explain." Johnna wiped a tear from her cheek. She had lived with prejudices her whole life. Some from her very own mother. Therefore, she understood the importance of Boaz's words."He told me he loved me. I don't want him thinking I don't return the love."

Although Boaz was in love with Johnna, he'd do as she asked. He knew if he ever had a chance to love the girl, he'd give up his family and friends for her. She was worth it. His family wouldn't accept a girl with Johnna's coloring. Neither would most of his friends. Until he met Johnna, he didn't think one way or another about folks not being white. Now, he realized the color of skin didn't matter. His family and friends would never see what he saw.

Boaz had witnessed Rachel's wondering of her mind. He was surprised when she held it together to get Heath cleaned up and in a bed at Boaz's house. Hank and Boaz had easily taken Heath to Boaz's undetected by anyone in town. Boaz's cabin was built beside of livery. Therefore, it was at the edge of town. Boaz could travel the back alleys to get to his home.

Keeping Heath alive until the doctor came was the hardest part. Boaz didn't know how the weakened kid was still breathing. Rachel had insisted that Heath be propped up so that the blood flow wasn't as bad. That helped some. Heath Thomson seemed to have a will to live. He was a fighter and a stubborn cuss as far as Boaz could tell.

By the time the doctor got there, Heath was barely holding on. Rachel's assessment was correct. The bullet had nicked an artery. When the doctor took off the wadding, the blood gushed causing the doctor to act quickly by plugging up the hole with his finger. He ordered Boaz to help him gather instruments to help him stop the bleeding. The doctor was quick at his job. The artery was first taken care of. He took the bullet out as quickly as possible after the artery was repaired. The bullet wasn't lodged in the artery but had went past it. Heath's wound was soon sewn up. However, his blood loss was great.

As the doctor wiped his hands on the towel Boaz gave him, he spoke to Boaz. "This kid is lucky to be alive. Don't rightly know how he went this long bleeding like he was. I think he needs a transfusion but don't know if he has any kin here. Besides, that is a very dangerous task. I suspect that he won't live through the procedure."

"He doesn't have kin here." Boaz answered as he leaned up against the wall to the small bedroom. "I'll offer my blood. I've given to strangers before, Dr. Meadows."

"Now don't go calling me Dr. Meadows." The doctor laughed. "We've known each other since we were boys. Call me Jacob like always,Boaz. I reckon I'm not willing to try that. If we don't try something, I don't think he will be around no more than a few more hours. He may just not be around even if your blood don't kill him. So I'm not taking it. We can get him to drink as much milk and sugar water as possible."

Boaz rolled his sleeve back down realizing that Dr. Jacob Meadows wasn't going to be argued with on this. "Alright, Jacob. Guess it's best to try something. I'll send after milk and sugar water as I don't have much here. The kid is fighting hard to live. I'd like to see him pull through."

"You close to the fella?" Jacob was checking Heath's heartbeat. It seemed to be rapid but slowing slightly.

"No." Boaz admitted. "He is a friend of a friend."

"I see. You do know who this fella is? At least, I think who it is. If I'm right, we may be just getting him well enough to die." Jacob sat down to watch his patient more closely. He hoped that the fluids given to the boy would help replenish his blood.

"Jacob, I don't know the whole story of this kid. But I reckon if rumors are true, I'd kill who he has killed too. You would do the same." Boaz sat down in a chair adjacent from the bed. He only hoped that Jacob would keep silent of Heath's whereabouts.

"Yeah. I would. Except, I heard tell this boy's mama lived with a black woman. Don't rightly like that none." Jacob held Heath's head as he forced some milk down the boy's throat. He rubbed Heath's throat so he could swallow.

"Maybe she was the servant. I heard she was his mama's slave." Boaz knew that wasn't true. He had heard Rachel talking of how fond the three friends were of each other. Yet, that would find favor in Jacob. "His mama and uncle brought her all the way from Kentucky."

"Well, I reckon that's smart of them not leaving their property behind. Too bad men killed his mama. He has a right to kill anyone that stands in the way of revenge for that." Jacob put away his tools. "I won't tell I saw him here. I'll stay two days with you before heading back. If he makes it through the night, he will most likely live to kill a few more men."


	14. Chapter 14

Boaz helped his doctor friend pack up to head back to his own home. He paid him with money in which Heath gave him to do so. He had been helping Dr. Jacob take care of Heath due to not wanting anyone suspicious of anyone coming and going to his house. The man, who had shot Heath, told around that Heath got away. He thought he had shot him but guessed he hadn't. The man was still a hero to some that he bragged to. He would have liked the reward money but was happy with the attention of those from Strawberry. As far as the people in Strawberry were concerned, Boaz had an old friend visiting. No one was the wiser to the fact that Heath Thomson was healing in the home of Boaz.

Johnna had stayed away as she had promised. The ache to be near Heath was strong. However, she'd not put him in danger. Which brought about a reality to Johnna. As long as she and Heath were to see each other, he'd be in danger of being caught on his visits to Strawberry. The feeling of despair when Heath lie in her arms bleeding wasn't something she wanted to ever face again. It was one thing to know he was in danger every day. However, to be in danger of dying due to her, wasn't something she was willing to face. She'd give up the one thing she loved most in her life. She'd give up Heath.

Boaz watched as Heath tried to steady himself to stand. "Doc says you could use the rest a few more days."

Heath glanced up at Boaz. "I've put you in a bad situation as it is." Heath buckled his gun belt on his hip. "Reckon I need to practice using my left arm for a while. Best get another gun belt and have me a twin set." He stared up at Boaz. "Johnna ain't been by. I suppose it has to do with you and her."

Boaz had spoken to Johnna after the doctor left. She had informed him that she no longer wanted to see Heath. She requested that Boaz make Heath realize that someway without him wanting to see her. Johnna knew if she saw him, she'd cave into her love for him.

"She is a fine woman, Heath. A woman I'd like to take care of. I know she does fine by herself. However, I'd like to make her my wife. Can't do that with you always being in the way." Boaz sat a bowl of stew on the table. "She sent this stew over. She wants you to eat right. She still cares for you but not in the way to be with you anymore."

Heath settled down at the table. He took a bite of the stew. "She's a fine cook. You're right. A fine woman too. Reckon the best thing to do is not fight for her. If she wants you, I won't stand in your way. Just take care of her. If I hear tell of you hurting her, I'll look you up."

Boaz sat down across from Heath. "I believe that. You have no worries as far as that concern. I love her."

The two men continued to eat in silence. Boaz had studied Heath as he healed from the gunshot wound. The boy was young but had the wisdom of a much older man. Heath's life experiences were far from what Boaz had lived. Boaz was by no means rich. However, he did have a family who cared for him. Even if the family was set in old ways of the south.

Boaz knew he'd never be able to introduce Johnna to his family if she did agree to marry him. As a matter of fact, Boaz realized not many would accept such a union. Therefore, if Johnna were to be his wife, he'd head to a more isolated area. He knew how to farm. He knew how to live on a prairie. He'd make the best life for them both. If that wasn't what Johnna wanted, perhaps, he'd stay in Strawberry. There weren't many people left in Strawberry to protest their choice in life. Boaz couldn't help but smile as he thought of Johnna in his life.

Heath closed his eyes when he noticed the small flicker of a smile on Boaz's face. He never realized his heart could ache so much. When he had heard of heartache, he never thought it would be felt physically. "I best get going. Found out some information on one of the men, who killed my mama. I need to work on pulling a gun with my left hand. Thanks for the hospitality."

Heath stood to leave. He turned to stare at Boaz once more. "Thanks for loving Johnna. That girl deserves a good life."

Heath, Cotton, Charlie, and Hank traveled a few miles away from Strawberry. Heath still needed to heal up so they chose a nice cave as a home for a period of time. They had heard one of the men was near New Mexico. Heath knew he wasn't ready to get into a gunfight with even a decent shooter. He had no idea if this man was a good, fair, or bad gunman. He'd not take chances. Therefore, they decided to stay in the wooded area between Stockton and Strawberry.

Ward had brought his mother in law to stay with them as it was near time for Nora to deliver their first child. Betty had told how Heath had been shot in the shoulder.

"I hope he makes it without trouble." Betty said as she rocked and knitted near the small fireplace. "That boy is a good one but trouble seems to follow him."

"Good?" Nora snorted. "Heath is a killer. Simple as that. You weren't here, Ma, when he almost hung Ward."

"Psssh. If Heath Thomson wanted Ward dead, Ward would be dead." Betty shook her head."Ward borrowed trouble with Heath when he turned him over to the law. Greed is an ugly thing."

"You sound like you're taking up for a common criminal." Ward stood up and began to pace. "You're my mother in law. Heath is nobody to you but the killer of your husband!"

"This is your home, Ward Whitcomb. Therefore, I'll respect that. However, you will not tell me who I can or can not like. Fred was a terrible man. He beat Johnna until she was almost dead at orders from her own mother. Heath had no choice. I know what it is like to have Fred beat on you. He used to beat me and Nora for nothing just because he'd come home drunk and expected us to know he was returning from one of his binges or from his stay at a prostitute's room. I don't care if the man is dead or alive as long as he's out of my life. I won't mention Heath again out of respect for you and Nora. But I expect that you respect my feelings as well." Betty placed her knitting inside of a basket beside the chair she was sitting in. "I'm heading to bed. You did say the cot in the back?"

"Yes, Ma." Nora fiddled with her apron. "I'm sorry this place is so small."

Betty rolled her eyes. "It will do. Don't know what you'll do with the baby coming though. You need more room. Heath ain't after you anymore. You ought to come back to Strawberry to live. We can work out something. You can build on to Leah's old cabin or find another house to take up as your own. Places are deserted there now. I can live in the hotel. I work there most my hours anyway."

Betty couldn't help but to think how her son in law squandered away the five hundred dollar reward money he got from betraying Heath. The man was always looking for riches and the easy way out. She wondered what would stop Ward's greedy nature. She prayed having a child would help in that matter.

Ward sipped on his coffee as he leaned against the mantle of the fireplace. He waited until his mother in law was out of ear shot to speak. "I ain't licking the boots of Heath Thomson to make it."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ward? Ma never said anything of the sort." Nora rubbed her enlarged belly. The baby was due anyday. She was too far along to travel the woods. That was why Betty came to her.

"Your mother will move into the hotel. A hotel that Heath happens to own. We will move into the cabin she lives in. A cabin which Heath happens to own. I won't be beholding to Heath Thomson. He is nothing but a mongrel pup sired by someone unknown. I deserve a lot more than he ever did." Ward tightened his grip on his mug.

He glanced at Nora, who was shaking her head at him. She left to ready for bed. Ward whispered under his breath.

"Heath can't use his shooting arm. A thousand dollars can go a long way in getting a home for me and mine."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Deadly Sins-Greed**_  
 _ **Chapter 15**_

Fog settled over the hills causing the haunting sounds of the wind to become more ominous. The falls leaves rustled like skittish creatures scurrying through the night. Howling in the tree branches resonated down on the earth below. The chilled wind caused goosebumps to raise upon the exposed skin of the weary group. The men were drained of energy causing the already gloomy night to feel more sinister.

The cave walls flickered with a menacing dance of the fire's flames. The shadows of the flame seemed to mock the men with their movements against the cold hard rock of the cave walls. The contours cast by the flames mimicked vile taunting figures with elongated fingers.

Cotton wrapped his arms tightly around his knees as he rocked in the corner of the cave. He knew Hank and Charlie were friends. Hank had watched over him when Heath was incarcerated for the short time. However, he always knew Heath would be there for him when it came down to it. Now, the boy feared for his caregiver's life. Heath's constant incoherent murmuring frightened even the bravest of the trio tending to him.

Charlie looked around at the two men, who Heath had brought into his life. He realized that Heath was his only link to these men. Heath was the only link holding them as a group. If Heath were to die, there would be no more union among them. That was the cold hard truth. What would become of them? Charlie knew his life would go back to his uncle's tribe. A life not wanted by him but a life he would live if Heath were to die. He didn't love the girl betrothed him. He didn't want to stay in the hills hidden from society. Although Charlie was doing a new kind of hiding, it was more refreshing less stagnant than his life with the tribe.

Hank would go back to Strawberry. Perhaps, he would become a drunk as his father was. Hank would never beat women though. The man would still not have a life that he wanted. He may find a woman to settle down with but it would be a forced marriage. Hank was meant to be Heath's friend. Without Heath, Hank would hate his life. With Heath, Hank found himself feeling like he meant something and had a duty to live in his life.

Cotton….well, Cotton would be completely lost. He was a man child. The man with a mind of a child. Heath was the only one that treated the boy as an equal yet protected him as a child. Cotton never noticed Heath protecting him. He only noticed that Heath treated him like a man as Heath was himself. The man child would go back to his mother, who coddled him like a child not a man. Cotton would definitely be lost without Heath, his protector. Heath protected him not only physically but mentally and emotionally.

Heath's murmuring is what caused Cotton to hide in a corner and rock. Secrets were revealed by a fevered man in the darkness of night.

"He's got him a good fever." Hank worriedly placed his hand on Heath's forehead. "Don't think your potions are working, Charlie."

"They're working." Charlie continued to mix the herbs and plants in a small wooden bowl. He then sat back on his haunches as he chanted some native chants. He closed his eyes as he did so.

Charlie opened up Heath's shirt to spread more mixture over the red swollen wound. He noticed Heath's wound could not heal with the mixture at this time. "I think it may need lanced."

Hank swallowed nervously. He had watched Charlie lance the wound already. That was to no avail. All it did was cause Heath to cry out in pain. However, he'd do what it took to help his friend. Heath was more like family to him now than a mere friend. He loved the boy as he would a brother if he had one.

"I'll do it." Hank pulled the knife out of the fire. He had no idea why Charlie insisted on burning the tip of the knife before cutting into Heath. However, the Indian knew more about medicine than he did. So he never questioned the man.

Charlie understood Hank's need to help Heath. Therefore, he agreed to allow Hank this opportunity to do something. He watched as Hank's hands shook when he went towards Heath's skin. Hank swallowed then took a calming breath. His hands halted their shaking as the knife's edge pierced the swollen skin.

Heath didn't scream out this time. He only moaned slightly as he cursed some unknown image he was seeing. This time it was a guard at Carterson. Last time, it was his mama's killers who he cursed. Once it was the man who sired him.

Charlie squeezed the pus from the inflamed wound as Hank held down Heath. The blond tried valiantly to get away from the pain which was inflicted on him. Hank fought for control and won against the much smaller and fevered blond.

After Charlie felt he could get no more infection from the wound, he slabbed the wound with his herbal mixture before placing a clean dressing over it. He had boiled an old shirt of Hank's to use for bandages. Heath didn't have anything for his wound when he left Strawberry.

"I think I got most of the poison that is keeping his fever in him." Charlie sat back on his haunches. "Perhaps, he will start to mend."

"I hope so." Hank glanced over at Cotton, who still was rocking his body slowly. "Cotton sure needs him. Heath has his way with him."

"Heath has his way with many." Charlie smiled slightly. "Did you hear who he claims as his father?"

"Yeah." Hank rubbed the back of his neck. "You reckon that rich Barkley man is really Heath's pa?"

"If he says so, even in his delusions, it is so." Charlie twisted his shoulders to make his back pop. "Heath doesn't tell untruths."

"That means that my pa was killed by Cotton and Johnna killed her own mama." Hank bit his lip as he whispered. "Heath was whispering that last night when his fever was extremely high."

"That is why Cotton fears to be near you. Talk to the boy. He must know you hold no ill will towards him for killing your father. He thinks you fear Heath is why you don't hold it against him. Cotton knows he is no threat to you."

Hank nodded his head. He grabbed up his canteen and poured some water in a tin cup. Hank then headed towards the frightened white haired man. He went to stand over Cotton.

Hank handed Cotton a cup of water as he sat. "I know what Heath said about you killin' my pa. Ya had no choice. Ain't that what Heath told ya?"

"Yeah." Cotton nervously took the water from Hank. "Your pa...He was a bad man."

"He was." Hank patted Cotton's shoulder. "Now, we are square. Get some rest. You're gonna have to help watch over Heath later. He needs ya."

Cotton's eyes widened. "Heath needs me?"

"Heck yeah, boy. Heath needs us all. Not as much as we need him. At least not as far as I'm thinkin'. He still needs us now. Heath don't need anyone too many times." Hank stood back up. "But he needs us now. That includes you."

"I'll sleep and take my turn to watch over him." Cotton curled up and pulled his saddle blanket over him. "Wake me on my turn."

"I will." Hank knew that watching over Heath was an honor to them all. He wouldn't take that from Cotton.

Hank made his way back over to Charlie, who was checking Heath's wound. "Looks nasty but not so as it was."

"I think the paste will work this time. I didn't get enough poison out last time. I hated hearing his words as I did. I stopped too soon." Charlie put his herb mixture aside as he settled back against the cave wall.

"I still can't believe Heath took the blame for killing my pa and old Red all this time." Hank settled on the other side of Heath to keep watch over the blond.

"Does that make you think less of Heath? Does your loyalty still lie with him?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Of course! Makes me more devoted. He will protect those he cares about. That makes me one that he will protect." Hank smiled as pride displayed on his face. "All joking aside, it was because I thought Heath killed pa that I started following him. Now I follow him because he's a man worth following."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Deadly Sins-Greed  
**_  
 _ **Chapter 16**_

Hank was proud of his kill. They were all hungry. Charlie's berry hunting and plant eating didn't seem to fill their stomachs as well as meat would. Charlie was in charge of Heath's recovery. Therefore, he rarely left his side to hunt. That left the hunting up to Cotton and Hank. Cotton was a good hunter. After all, he was taught by Heath. That didn't stop the boy from getting distracted at times when something would capture his interest.

Due to this, Hank told him to hunt away from him. He also told Cotton to stay in familiar territory so he wouldn't get lost. Cotton was obedient to what he was told. What Hank didn't count on was that obedience was defined differently than how he'd meant Cotton to interpret it.

Cotton walked up to the familiar cabin and knocked. He figured Hank and Charlie would be happy to have something different for dinner tonight. Besides, if Heath were awake, he'd want something too.

Betty answered the door. Her eyes widened at seeing Cotton standing there. His grin told her that nothing was wrong but he was proud to have found the cabin.

"Cotton, what are you doing here?" Betty whispered as she pulled Cotton into the small cabin. She peered around the outside quickly. She hoped that Ward had not seen the boy come up to the cabin.

"Ma'am." Cotton took of his hat as he spoke to Betty. He had been taught manners by all three women he grew up with. He planned to keep his mama, Leah and Hannah proud that he kept up with what he was taught. "Heath is healing up. Fever is gone now. Figure that he will wake up soon. I didn't know you were here."

Betty sat Cotton down at the old wooden table. She poured him a cup of coffee. "What was you wanting here?"

"I came to see if Miss Nora would give me some canned peaches. I saw some when I was here last." Cotton had no idea that Nora resented the group. He was innocent to a lot of things including holding grudges. "I think Heath would like that. I could cut some wood to pay for them."

"No need in that." Betty was hoping Nora was still sound asleep. "I'll get you some. Remember, Heath is my boss too. I owe him that much."

The baby had been born three days ago. Nora seemed to be wore out from the experience of giving birth to a large eight pound baby boy. She named the boy after Ward and his father. Ward Harvey Whitcomb was a healthy boy to be proud of.

Betty bundled up biscuits, canned peaches, and a few ears of corn. "Now, you best be getting out of here. Ward don't want you around. You know how he is."

"Yes, Ma'am. I thank you." Cotton walked to the porch that was on the back of the small cabin. He placed his hat on his head as he wandered off towards the cave.

Ward stood behind a large tree holding two rabbits he had retrieved from the snares he had set. He growled out as he watched his mother in law send the idiot off with food from his own pantry. Ward didn't care that Betty had brought most of the food with her when she came. As far as he was concerned, it was his food now. The idiot had no rights to it. Nor did the bastard he was taking it to.

Ward had been more the elated to see the healthy son born to him. Yet, he still wanted riches the easy way. In his mind, his family deserved that. He envied how people, who knew Heath, admired the blond bastard. No one admired him even his own mother in law would choose Heath over her own son in law. Well, that would change when Heath Thomson was hanging from a noose while Ward counted the money collected for him.

Following Cotton to the cave hide out was easy. Had Heath been well enough, he'd have been more cautious than the men inside the cave. Ward knew better than to march into the cave and try to take Heath. The men may not have thought of anyone following Cotton. That wouldn't stop them from protecting Heath until their last breath or until his. He did notice Hank standing at the entrance of the cave with a rifle. He also knew the Indian would hear if he approached. Ward realized his best chance of getting to Heath was to wait until the blond was up and about on his own. The men would let their guards down and then he'd get Heath Thomson and the reward for him.

Knowing Heath's shooting arm was not so good, Ward figured he had the advantage over the blond. After all, the reward was dead or alive. It didn't much matter to Ward how he brought Heath in as long as he got the thousand dollars Heath's hide was worth.

Usually, Ward wasn't much for patience but he'd wait Heath out. The patience would pay off this time. Unlike last time, the thousand dollars would be invested in what Ward was sure was a good investment. Nora and Harvey would have a good life right beside of him.

Heath woke to the smell of rabbit roasting. He sat up weakly as he stared at his surroundings.

"Glad you are back with us, my friend." Charlie held a tin cup filled with water out to Heath.

Heath refused to allow Charlie to help him drink. He took the cup in his shaky hand before taking a small drink. He'd been shot before. He knew better than to gulp down the water no matter how thirsty. He knew slow sips were best.

"How long have I been out of it?" Heath sat up and pushed himself against the cave wall.

"Four days." Charlie answered. "I think you didn't take care of your wound as you should since coming here. Setting up this cave before you began practicing shooting with your left hand then wearing yourself out by hunting and scouring for food. Not a good practice when you should've been resting."

"I reckon you're right." Heath sighed. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Cotton brought home a special treat for us. Biscuits, corn, and even peaches. He said that Betty, Hank's mother, was at Nora's cabin. She gave him the food." Charlie pointed to the large man standing guard over the cave. "Hank got us rabbit for dinner."

"Smells good." Heath tried to ward off the stiffness of his back. "I bet Ward didn't much like sharing his food with us."

"Probably was my ma's food in the first place." Hank answered as he walked inside the cave. "Gettin' dark out. Guess were safe for now."

"Ward didn't know." Cotton spoke up as he pulled the ears of corn from the fire. He had saw Leah make corn in a fire with the husks still on. He did the same. "Mrs. Betty gave me the bundle and told me to leave. I think Nora and Ward have them a baby now. I heard a cry as I left. Sounded like a baby."

"Well, I'll be. I guess that makes me an uncle." Hank chuckled. "Hope he took after my sister and not Ward."

"Well, I hope he or she took after Ward or your sister in looks and not the uncle." Heath teased as he winked at Charlie.

"Shoot. Nice to see you using that smart mouth of yours again, Boss." Hank helped Cotton pull the husks off the roasted corn. "You did real good getting extra food for our celebration dinner, Cotton."

"What are we celebratin'?" Heath asked as he took the plate of rabbit, corn, and sweet peaches offered him.

"You living, my friend." Charlie patted Heath's well shoulder as he settled down to his own meal.

Each evening, Ward made his way to watch the cave for Heath emerging. Nora and Betty were busy taking care of the new baby to notice Ward being gone longer than usual when he was out hunting.

Around the sixth evening of Heath's recovery, Ward's patience won out as Heath emerged from the cave. Charlie, Hank, and Cotton were out scouting the area to ready to leave the cave. They were making sure there was no posse out searching for them. Truthfully, Heath knew that if a posse had been after them, they'd have found them long ago. Heath wanted some time alone after having the three men under his foot constantly in the cave. Therefore, he sent the three to scout the area.

The blond stretched his wary body. The sun peeking through the trees warmed Heath's tired body. He didn't put on his gun belt. He knew that his right shoulder wouldn't allow him to shoot with his gun yet. Instead, he tucked a gun on the inside of the waist of his pants. Heath didn't plan on using it. Habit wouldn't let the boy go anywhere without a gun on hand. Heath placed the well worn jacket over himself before he emerged from the cave.

"Hold up, Heath." Ward stepped out of the wooded area around the cave. He held a rifle in his hands. "You're worth a lot of money. I can get the money if your dead or alive. I don't care which. That's your choice."

"Ward, I warned you about your greed. I don't feel like killing you today. Go home to your wife and child. Don't go borrowing trouble." Heath sighed out. "You have enough blessings. You should start countin' those blessings."

Ward scowled when Heath turned around to head back into the cave. The bastard had the audacity to not fear Ward. He wasn't taking him seriously. Ward would show Heath Thomson how serious he was. He pulled up the rifle and cocked it.

"Time to die." Ward warned Heath.


End file.
